Rebobina las Canciones
by Daniela-san
Summary: Serie de One-Shots inspirados en canciones y sus vídeos. Marceline y Bonnibel tendrán que enfrentarse a múltiples escenarios. Cada una interpretando un rol diferente en cada capitulo, buscando un mismo objetivo en todos. El amor. Muchos AUs.
1. Gravel to tempo

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece. Si no te gusta el Bubbline no lo leas. Este One-Shot está inspirado en el video de Gravel to Tempo de Hayley Kiyoko, tampoco tengo ninguna autoria sobre esto. Si desean que haga más One-shot inspiradas en canciones me pueden decir la canción y se los cumpliré.

* * *

Una chica de cabello azabache iba caminando hacia su preparatoria, estaba harta de las chicas populares y que la tratasen como si no fuera nada por el simple hecho de ser bisexual. Todo el mundo lo sabía desde que había dejado al imbécil de Ash. Su cabellera negra era envidiada por muchas y odiada por esa razón estúpida. No es como que si ella no fuera popular por si misma, era lo contrario, muchos chicos y chicas la codiciaban, el problema era que ciertas chicas vivian como si el mundo fuese de ellas. Simón su buen amigo y casi padre le decía que era envidia por que las demás no eran tan bellas como ella.

Subió las gradas, casi llegando a la entrada cuando de lejos vio a una chica de cabello rosa largo amarrado en una coleta, piernas largas y con una sonrisa de marca. Vestía un vestido de día, un poco corto color rosado pálido. Con botas rosas que llegaban a la rodilla. Y pensar que ella era totalmente su opuesto e incluso eran mejores amigas de pequeñas.

Pasó de largo, ignorando a la pelirosa. Ajustó su mochila negra, miró sus zapatos converse blancos. Otro día aburrido de escuela. Lo primero que hizo al entrar al recinto fue ir al baño. A penas se puesto ropa porque ya iba tarde, y no es como que a ella le interesara ser responsable pero era la integrante de una banda y Keila la iba a matar si no pasaban juntas. La campana sonó, todo el mundo estaba apresurado por llegar a sus clases. Ella seguía sumergida pensando, se quitó la gorra que tenía puesta y cepilló su cabellera lentamente. Ajustó su camisa blanca y sacudió su pantalón negro. Tomó su mochila y guardó la gorra. Puso sus audífonos sobre su cuello. Salió del baño justo al momento más inoportuno.

Las chicas populares que tanto odiaba estaban frente a ella. A cada una le había puesto un apodo, menos a una. La de cabello rosa estaba distraída hablando con su mejor amiga Lady. Y Marceline no tenía nada en contra de ella ni ella en contra suyo.

"Princesa Grumosa." Dijo señalando a una chica de cabello muy rizado con rayos morados, quien la miraba con cara de confusión.

"Princesa del Anillo de compromiso." Murmuró entre dientes mirándola. "Uhg mira que tienes valor, mi novio te dará una tunda si sigues dirigiéndome la palabra." Contesto la susodicha con mala cara. Marceline la ignoró por completo.

"Vaya que tenemos aquí, a la Princesa Desayuno." Dijo mientras tomó una parte de su cabello negro para pasarlo hacia atrás de su oreja. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por alguien de ojos azules. Mientras que la chica de ojos cafés le miraba con asco.

"Bubblegum te estoy diciendo que tenemos que irnos a clases." Le decía Lady llamando su atención. "Sí claro." Contestó ella desviando su mirada de Marceline.

Marceline se fijó en la mirada curiosa de la chica y decidió hacer algo atrevido para molestar a las demás. Dio dos pasos y alcanzó a la chica de cabellos rosa, los audífonos que colgaban de su cuello se los quitó de un tirón y se los puso a ella. Mientras quedaban a centímetros de sus rostros.

"Y para ti Princesa Bubblegum." Susurró mientras que la chica se ponía totalmente colorada. Marceline se alejó bailando y con la mano se despidió de ellas. "Hasta luego Rainy." Le dijo a la otra chica que le miraba divertida.

"¿Me vas a decir que estás enojada?" Le dijo la chica con el cabello de arcoíris a la oji azul. "¡Por supuesto!" Gritó molesta la otra chica.

Las demás le miraban con molestia absoluta. Una chica de cabellos rojos se le acercó a Marceline y ambas empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

"No entiendo porque ella se mezcla tanto con esa chica problemática. ¿Acaso no sabe que Marceline puede aprovecharse de su amistad?" Decía la chica de ojos cafés. "Mira que ponernos apodos a todas, es una molestia que exista." Murmuró la otra chica escribiéndole a su novio por el celular. Grumosa les miraba hastiada y también molesta por la actitud de la chica rockera.

"Pensándolo bien fue culpa de ustedes que Marceline empezó a decirnos princesas." Dijo Bonnibel mirándolas indiferente. "Todo por haberle puesto de apodo a esa pelirroja Princesa Flama, sabiendo que es amiga de ella."

"Ah pero tu eras la que decía que esa chica parecía un vampiro ¿no?." Le susurró Lady al oído. La peli rosa se molestó. "También ustedes la hicieron quedar como una idiota frente a toda la escuela al molestarla por un peluche."

"Tu siempre la defiendes Bubblegum ¿Será que tienes algún secreto sucio que no nos has contado?" Dijo la chica que estaba en el teléfono.

"Más bien, será que al fin aceptarás que eres más como ella que como nosotras." Expresó la chica de cabellos rizados.

"No sean tan cabezas huecas, en primer lugar yo soy la representante en todas las clases. Llevo cusos más avanzados que ustedes y ya tengo una beca asegurada en una universidad prestigiosa." Gruñó. "Si no les importa las veo en el almuerzo, tengo que ir a mis clases."

Lady sonrió y se despidió de ellas asegurándoles que Bonnibel solo se había molestado.

"Esa chica si que da miedo cuando se molesta." Dijo Grumosa a las otras dos mientras se iban.

Marceline tenía todas sus clases con Finn y Jake. Sólo en la de música estaba con su amiga pelirroja. En los almuerzos pasaba con sus amigos de la banda, se había hecho la costumbre de sentarse alejada de las princesas. No era por tener algún tipo de miedo, sino por que no quería causarle problemas a Simón.

A lo lejos observaba a todas las chicas. Bonnie se llevaba mejor con Lady y Grumosa que con las otras dos.

"Tierra hablando a Marceline, de nuevo estabas en la Nocheosfera." Le dijo Keila puyándola con el tenedor en la nariz.

"Escucha esta canción." Dijo Bongo poniéndola desde un stereo. "Se llama Gravel to Tempo, de una tal Hayley Kiyoko. Es buena."

Marceline empezó a mover su tenedor de un lado para el otro. "De repente me dan ganas de bailarla en toda la cafetería." Dijo tarareándola.

"Pues viniendo de ti, me lo creo todo." Dijo Guy riéndose.

"Vamos, no retes a la reina vampiro." Le dijo Keila dándole un codazo amistoso mientras se empezaba a reir. Marceline sonrió.

Bonnibel la miró fugazmente, vio los caninos de Marceline desde la distancia. "Demonios." Murmuró bajo el aliento. Lady sacó un chicle y se lo metió a la boca mientras miraba divertida la situación. Jake iba a perder la apuesta si esto seguía así.

En lo personal siempre había visto a la pelirosa observando a la chica Abaader desde lejos. Como si quisiera acercarse o reclamarle algo. Y la pelinegra cada vez que podía molestaba a "Su princesa". También le molestaba la actitud de las otras tres chicas, y Bubblegum se limitaba a ser su amiga nada más, prefería hablar con ellas de cosas triviales pero nada importante. Jake le había dicho lo mucho que molestaba a Marceline la actitud repulsiva que habían optado por tener con ella todas las chicas que rodeaban a Bonnibel. Siguió la mirada de su amiga de nuevo, para encontrarse con una conversación que poco le gustaba.

De nuevo estaban desprestigiando a la chica de cabellos negros. Bonnibel para ocaciones así cambiaba el tema rápidamente, siempre pretendía que cualquier cosa que hablaran le agradaba cuando en realidad ni siquiera le interesaba. Solo una cosa llamaba su atención y era ese tema de conversación. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Marceline, bailando sentada.

La peli rosa siempre tenía una sonrisa embobada cada vez que se encontraba con Marceline. Y eso le molestaba a la otra, por un simple mal entendido. Marceline siempre pensaba que Bubblegum estaba del lado de esas chicas tontas y que su sonrisa era burlona. Sin embargo Bubblegum siempre se la pasaba embobada por ella.

"Oh miren ahí viene." Musitó con molestia la Princesa Desayuno.

En efecto Marceline iba bailando, de una manera extravagante. Llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Bonnibel fue la primera en quedar estupefacta. Se metió la punta del lapicero a la boca del nerviosismo.

Al principio se preguntaron porque venía bailando, más no se habían percatado que sus amigos habían puesto una canción de fondo.

"Oye Peebles es la chica que te gusta bailando tu canción favorita." Le dijo bromeando Rainy.

"Cállate Lady." Le contestó desviando la mirada.

La cabellera negra de Marceline se movía con gracia, miraba divertida las reacciones de esas chicas. La Princesa Desayuno le miraba asqueada como siempre, la Princesa Anillo de compromiso, con repulsión. Grumosa con la boca abierta, muy sorprendida. Lady retadoramente con un chicle entre los dedos. Oh y Bonnibel. Su rostro era un poema. La miraba con una sonrisa enorme, sus ojos brillantes.

Se subió a la mesa y señaló con una sonrisa canina a Lady bailó frente a cada una de ellas. Se fijó que Bonnie aún tenía puesto los audífonos y los haló hasta quedar a centrimetos. Sintió su olor a dulces y la soltó. Tenía que controlarse y su princesa estaba en bandeja de plata. No podía darse el lujo de perder la dignidad frente a los otras. Con confianza y un gesto sensual le quitó el chicle a Lady. Quién solo río por lo bajo muy divertida al ver las mejillas rojas de la chica que tenía a su lado.

Marceline se bajó de la mesa y se marchó. Caminando triunfadoramente.

"A puesto que tu querías sostener ese chicle. ¿Verdad?" Empezó a molestarla. Ella miró la espalda de Marceline con los ojos muy brillantes.

"Ahh… Sentí sus manos." Suspiró Lady en su oreja. "Lo que darías por haberla besado."

Bonnibel se quedó seria. Luego cerró los ojos. "La invitaré a salir." Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

"Creí que no eras como ella Peebles." Dijo entre risas.

"¡Soy Lesbiana desde ahora Rainy, no molestes!" Gritó dándole la espalda a todas mientras que corría hacia Marceline.

Lady Rainicorn había ganado la apuesta. Jake ahora tendría que cocinar para ella durante dos meses. A veces es necesario darle un empujoncito a personas como ellas dos. Y Marceline al fin sería libre de hacer las cosas a su manera, sin importar salir lastimada. Porque ya se había aceptado a sí misma, junto con Bonnibel Bubblegum.


	2. Jenny

Hola, nuevamente vengo con otra canción esta vez de Studio Killers llamada Jenny. Gracias por sus reviews, espero disfruten este capítulo. También sugiero ver los vídeos para efectos de imaginación al menos en este Shot y el pasado.

* * *

Bonnibel Bubblegum tenía un secreto. Y este le carcomía por dentro cada día que pasaba. A su lado su mejor amiga Marceline Abaader iba recostada en el asiento del copiloto. Se miraba por el retrovisor y lo movía para molestar a la conductora. La pelirosa simplemente optaba por mirarla en silencio.

"¿Te pusiste bloqueador? No quiero tener que regresar porque mi mejor amiga se convirtió en polvo." Dijo la peli rosa suavemente.

Su amiga, asintió. Bajó un poco el asiento a modo de quedar acostada. Pues venía cansada y pensaba dormir. Era difícil ser una vampira poderosa y tener una banda exitosa al mismo tiempo. Se sacó la camisa negra de una de sus bandas favoritas y quedó en un bikini negro. Su cabello negro atrapado en el gorro que traía el bikini y su piel aterciopelada y blanca quedó al descubierto. Marceline tenía un olor extravagante y el lápiz labial que usaba era sabor a fresa.

Tomó con cuidado el labial y se lo aplicó imaginando que eran los labios delgados de su mejor amiga sobre los de ella. Manejó procurando no despertarla. La camisa negra quedó olvidada en la parte trasera del automóvil. Y Bonnibel no pensaba devolvérsela. Marceline siempre dejaba sus cosas en todos lados. Menos sus lentes de sol. Ellos siempre estaban en su rostro y esta vez no era una excepción.

Iban juntas a un club, pues querían contratar a Marceline para un trabajo de una noche y dependiendo de eso podría tener más popularidad en la ciudad donde vivía la peli rosa.

Bonnibel ya estaba cansada. Podría jurar que la rockera iba a escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente. Tenía que calmarse, pero Marceline en poca ropa junto a ella, le resultaba imposible. Disfrutaba su relación con ella, era casi perfecta la confianza que se tenían. La diferencia era que la vampira era genial por si misma y sin querer siempre terminaba siendo el alma de la fiesta. Mucha gente la quería, a diferencia de ella misma. Sus únicos amigos eran Finn, Jake y Lady. En cambio Marcy se podía dar el lujo de ir a cualquier lugar en diferentes partes del mundo y seria popular.

Llegaron al club Marceline se despertó, se despabilo y de un salto se bajó del auto. Bonnibel ajusto su retrovisor izquierdo para poder verla alejarse. Y entonces comprendió. Marceline era hermosa. Su forma de ser tan llevadera la hacia especial. Y además era muy empatica. Cosa que Bonnie aun no comprendía por completo, para ella las cosas eran diferentes. No le interesaban muchas cosas y las criaturas eran problemáticas. Prefería tener pocos amigos y estar en su laboratorio inventando dulces, pero vivientes. Muchos la tachaban de excéntrica, pero al final lograba hacer lo que otros no podían. Y estaba orgullosa de ello. Vio como ella se acercaba a un tipo alto fornido y de cabello blanco largo. Ash. El novio de Marceline. Odiaba a ese tipo con todo su ser. La de orejas puntiagudas lo abrazó y entró al club.

Bonnibel apagó el auto y suspiró. Se dispuso a entrar. El ambiente del club era animado. Sonaba una canción que ella conocía por culpa de Lady. Recordó que la coreana le decía "Oh vamos es tu vida en una canción." Y ella curiosa la buscó, ahora esa misma canción sonaba a todo dar.

"¿Marceline cómo se llama esa canción?" Fingió demencia para obtener la atención de su amiga.

"¿Uh? Mmmm." La peli negra puso cara pensativa, para iluminarse después. "Se llama Jenny de Studio Killers".

Marceline se miraba alegre y Bonnie sabia que así era cada vez que acordaba cantar en algún lugar. Eso pasaba con Finn cada vez que veía a su amiga, la chica que podía controlar el fuego.

Se sentaron juntas en la tarima. Marcy movía los pies inquieta. "Estas muy ansiosa Marcy, tranquila todo te saldrá bien." Le dijo Bonnibel sonriendo. Marceline río nerviosa. "Si Bonnie, ire al baño a tratar de calmarme." Dicho esto, la pelinegra sonrió y se fue rápidamente. La chica de cabellos rosas tomó el celular de su amiga. Y vio los mensajes de Ash.

Molesta y dejándose llevar por el impulso twitteo desde la cuenta de Marceline. " ElGrandeAsh la tiene pequeña." Después guardó el celular, sintió la mirada de dos tipos así que se tapó con cierta timidez el rostro. La vampira regresó sonriente y tomó su lugar de nuevo. Las rodillas de ambas se tocaban.

Ash estaba con una chica diferente. Tratando de seducirla, cuando una notificación de su novia apareció en su pantalla. Inmediatamente se molestó al leer semejante insulto contra su hombría. Tenía que darle su merecido a la causante de esto.

Dos chicos se comunicaron con Ash y le hicieron saber lo que habían visto.

Bonnibel sentía el tamborileo de su corazón. La piel de Marceline era suave, cada una estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Y los dedos de ambas se rozaban casualmente. Sin embargo la peli rosa no podía seguir quieta y guardando sus sentimientos. Movió sus dedos a propósito. Marceline lo percibió y rápidamente acercó su rostro hacia Bonnie para escuchar lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle.

"Marceline toma mi mano, somos más que amigas. Te seguiré hasta el final." La calidez invadió a la susodicha. "Marceline tómala, ya no puedo fingir porque nunca me agradaron tus novios."

Alejó su rostro de ella para poder observarla. No sabía que hacer pues Bonnie había extendido su mano esperando a que Marceline decidiera si tomarla y por consecuencia convertirse en pareja. Pero había algo que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

"Olvidate de esos amigos." Le susurró PB totalmente seria y con ojos implorantes.

Marceline sintió los ojos de tres personas sobre ellas. Y comprendió porqué no estaba dándole la atención necesaria a Bonnie para algo tan importante, no le agradaba en absoluto que Ash viniera hacia ellas con los puños cerrados irradiando rabia de su cuerpo.

Tomó su mano y al instante se levantó. Corrió hacia afuera del club con ella de la mano. Vio que Ash seguía tras ellas, ya no en forma humana sino convertido en un lobo junto a sus secuaces.

Se subió a la primera motocicleta que vio. Hizo que una asustada Bubblegum subiera también y colocó su mano en el muslo de la peli rosa de forma protectora. Ella sin rechistar lo hizo y se sujeto de Marceline fuertemente mientras encendía la motocicleta. La peli negra sonrió triunfante.

Aceleró lo más que pudo, los chicos seguían tras ellas. Bubblegum se tranquilizó al sentir el cuerpo de Marceline junto a ella. Su olor la embriagó y la abrazó un poco más fuerte cerrando los ojos, para abrirlos segundos después observando que ahora los lobos estaban alejándose lentamente.

Ella no sabía porque Marceline iba tan rápido. Y al ver la cara de horror del último lobo supo que algo andaba mal. Tapó su rostro con la espalda de Marcy. Ésta se convirtió en un murciélago gigante. Saltó del precipicio que estaba por delante de ellas. Protegiendo a Bonnibel con sus alas mientras su cuerpo recibía el golpe.

El cabello de Bonnibel estaba suelto. Y levantó su rostro lentamente, algo atontada por el movimiento brusco que había sentido. Buscó a Marceline y la encontró no muy lejos. Sus lentes de sol estaban rotos. Y ella le daba la espalda.

Podía ver parte de su columna porque su cabello había sido liberado de su prisión y ahora caía como cascadas negras, había quedado desnuda al convertirse de repente. Tenía algunos rasguños y uno que otro moretón. Incluso ellos iban desapareciendo paulatinamente por la condición de vampira de su amiga… ahora novia. A su alrededor habían hojas y arbustos.

La mirada de Marceline era seria. No parecía darse cuenta que Bonnie la estaba viendo. La de ojos azules se acercó lentamente con una manta que traía con ella por si Marceline no utilizaba bloqueador solar. Y la tapó mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

"¿Estás herida Bonnie?" Su voz era suave.

"No… tonta." Le murmuró apretándola.

Marceline sonrió y su mirada se suavizó. "Que bien, no quiero que mi princesa este herida de ninguna forma."


	3. Girls like girls

Bueno gracias por sus Reviews. He de decir que ambas canciones que me han pedido Do I wanna know y Love me again las haré. Serán los shots más largos y ya están en el horno. Respecto a la canción y hora de aventura no me pertenecen.

Pd: No importa si no tiene contenido lésbico los videos, mi reto como escritora es adaptar las canciones, así él hámster de mi mente se mantiene ocupado.

* * *

El cabello rosa de una chica con ojos azules volaba con la brisa. Pedaleaba disfrutando la vista. Iba ansiosa de estar con cierta chica de su escuela. Llegó a una casa normal, era un día soleado. Justo para andar en shorts y una camisa sin mangas. Se bajó de la bicicleta y tocó la puerta.

"¡Bonnie viniste!" Gritó la chica de ojos verdes sonriendo y abrazándola. Bonnibel sonreía ampliamente. Un chico de cabello blanco y delgado estaba tras ella. Saludó a la peli rosa poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello y moviendo su cabello con el puño. La sonrisa se desvaneció y un entrecejo fruncido apareció en su lugar.

Marceline estaba en la cocina con una camisa que tenía el logo de "no fumar" y a su lado Ash tenía un cigarro en la boca. Se le miraba algo incomoda. Y Bonnibel con gusto se sentó a su lado. Marceline tomó una fresa y le dio un mordisco. Le ofreció a su amiga una y ésta aceptó gustosa.

Ash seguía en la cocina mientras ambas comían fresas. Después quedaron en salir a pasear con los demás. No fueron tan lejos.

Llegaron a las antenas de alambrado eléctrico. Bonnibel sacó una bocina y conectó vía Bluetooth su teléfono. Marceline empezó a bailar suavemente con una manta en las manos, mientras que la oji azul le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ash tomaba una cerveza y golpeaba con el bate algunas pelotas que había llevado consigo. Marcy invitó a Bonnibel a la piscina de su casa y decidieron regresar.

"¿Cómo se llama la canción Bonnie?" Le preguntó la pelinegra en el auto.

"Mmmm ¿cuál canción?" Dijo pensativa mirando por la ventana.

"La que pusiste cuando estábamos en el campo." Expresó Marceline desde el asiento de adelante.

Bonnibel la miró de una manera extraña como que si no lo recordaba. Luego sus ojos se hicieron grandes. "Oh, esa. Se llama… Girls like girls de Hayley Kiyoko." Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la oji azul.

Un leve tono rojo apareció en el rostro de Marceline. "Oh uh gracias." Dicho esto volteó de nuevo al frente.

Llegaron a la casa, Simón aún no había llegado. Ambas chicas se metieron al cuarto de la rokera, a cambiarse para entrar a la piscina. Marceline le dio la espalda a Bonnie para ponerse el traje y Bonnie quedó frente al espejo. Miro el reflejo de su amiga, su cabello negro corto le encantaba, tan negro como la noche. Tenía dos lunares en el cuello que asemejaban a una mordida de vampiro. Se agachó a sacar su bikini del maletín que había llevado la última vez que se quedó en su casa. Marceline se volteó y le sonrió ampliamente mientras se hacia el nudo en el cuello. Sonrisa que fue retornada por Bonnie al instante.

Salieron juntas y entraron a la piscina. Jugaron un rato, lanzándose agua y saltando hacia el agua. Ash se les unió en un momento, con una bola de cañon. Tomó a Marceline y la puso sobre sus hombros.

Cansadas, decidieron recostarse. Marceline estaba sentada, con sus pies aún en el agua. Distraída mirando de vez en cuando a Ash y a Bonnie. La peli rosa estaba acostada con sus rodillas flexionadas. Sus ojos cerrados. Ambas esperaban secarse un poco. Ash estaba acostado bajo una sombrilla con una cerveza cerca. Las vio y eso le molestó, de inmediato se puso de pie y se marchó. La morena preocupada lo siguió con la mirada para después desviarla.

Bonnie al ver a su amiga tan tensa decidió ver que pasaba. Algo ansiosa Marceline invitó a su amiga a entrar de nuevo a la casa.

Ya dentro del baño, ambas cambiadas y con una toalla sobre su cabello. Estaban más tranquilas. Bonnibel había optado por pintarle las uñas a la peli negra. Una única oportunidad en la vida, ya que su amiga tenía gustos bastante excéntricos.

La de ojos verdes guardaba silencio y observaba a su amiga peli rosa. Era increíble lo confusa que estaba. Sentía una tensión horrible y un deseo burbujeante.

Fueron a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse el cabello. Ya después de unos minutos Marceline se había ofrecido a ponerle brillo en los labios a la peli rosa. Quería estar cerca, tan cerca que le dolía. Tocaba con suavidad sus labios, como queriendo acariciarlos. El deseo que sentía se la estaba empezando a comer viva, así que antes de arrepentirse retiró su muñeca y le sonrió débilmente a la chica que la miraba con los mismos deseos reprimidos.

"Bajemos ¿sí Bonnie?" Murmuró Marceline mirando a los ojos azules de su amiga.

Bonnibel sonrió distraídamente. "Claro Marcy, lo que tu digas."

Abajo todo era una fiesta. Sus amigos ya habían llegado. Finn y su novia Phoebe estaban sentados atrás del sofá. Jake estaba comiéndose un Sándwich y Lady y Marceline hablaban desde ambos extremos de la mesa, en el suelo. Ash sentado en el sofá frente a su novia.

La de mirada azul no despegaba la vista de su amiga pelinegra.

"Lady ¿quieres hablar conmigo por un momento?" Músito Jake señalando su aperitivo.

La coreana asintió y sin mediar palabra se levantó del suelo risueña. Marceline se cambió de lugar, al ver que su novio desinteresado por su amiga se iba a otro lugar.

Estaba recostada junto con Bonnibel quien sostenía un vaso en el sofá. Cansadas, solo se comunicaban entre miradas. Riendo. Hasta que el de cabello blanco decidió aparecer tomando a Marceline de la mano para después abrazarla por la espalda y plantarle besos a la fuerza en el cuello. Apenada y algo afligida por la cara que Bonnie había puesto luchó hasta conseguir zafarse de su agarre. Se sentó rápidamente en el sofá de nuevo y tomó su antigua posición.

Sin embargo, su amiga tenía el entrecejo fruncido y evitó su mirada de nuevo. Le dio un trago largo a su bebida. Ash estresado le miraba con amargura y decidió tomar más cerveza.

Bonnibel ya sin poder soportarlo más se levantó del sofá, abandonando a su compañera de aventuras. Esperó que todos se fueran, y vago por los pasillos de la casa de Marceline. Miró las fotos. Marceline con Simón. Marceline junto con su padre Hunson. Marceline con su madre. Marceline con ella.

Recordó como le gustaba pasar junto a ella, así que decidió buscarla de nuevo antes que la peli negra pensara que se había ido sin más. Vio a Ash dormido en una silla de la sala que conectaba con la piscina. Caminó silenciosamente para no despertarlo.

Al salir lo primero que vio fue a una frustada Marceline sentada a la orilla de la piscina, observando el agua profundamente, como si quisiera desaparecer en sus moléculas. Se sentó a su lado y Marceline le dio una mirada rápida. Insegura, se acercó. Suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, quien trataba con todo su ser de no mirarla al estar tan cerca.

Pero la tensión que sentían era enorme, Marceline movió su cabeza un poco para que su mentón descansara cerca de la mandibula de Bonnibel, quien lentamente se giró. Estaban tan cerca

Y justamente en el momento en que sus labios iban a juntarse un movimiento brusco las separó.

"¡Ah! ¿ Me estás jodiendo Marceline?" Gritó Ash después de tomar a la chica de ojos azules y lanzarsa contra el suelo.

El mundo de Bonnibel daba vueltas. Recordó súbitamente los buenos momentos que había pasado con Marcy. Cuando jugaban detrás de las cortinas, cuando se escondían de Simón. Escuchó los gritos de alguien, escucho el gemido asustado de una voz femenina que conocía muy bien. Algo caliente estaba en su cara.

"¡Suficiente de esto! ¿Qué soy yo Marceline?" Gritaba enfurecido a una Marceline en shock al ver el líquido rojo salir por el rostro de su amiga.

"¡Responde qué demonios soy yo!"

La peli rosa seguía recordando, cuando Marceline bailó mientras era observada, como bailaron juntas en su cuarto, como reían tranquilamente esa vez que Marceline quiso adoptar un hámster y no logró ponerle un nombre porque Simón lo nombró Gunter y al enfocar su mirada azul en la verde actuó mecánicamente. Jamás perdonaría el dolor que tenían esos ojos que tanto amaba.

"¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!" Fue lo último que se escapó de la boca de Ash antes de recibir un puñetazo por parte de la oji azul.

La peli negra al ver el estado de Bonnibel trató de detenerla, no le importaba Ash. Pero quería detenerla para revisarla, cuidarla y pedirle perdón. Porque Bubblegum no habría salido herida si ella hubiese controlado el deseo que sentía dentro de sí.

Finalmente dejó de golpearlo y su trance cesó. Sintió las manos cálidas de la peli negra en su rostro, la caricia suave de los dedos de la oji verde sobre su labio ensangrentado, vio las lágrimas de Marceline e inmediatamente estampó sus labios en los de ella. La beso urgentemente, Bonnibel no podía con la emoción así que a pesar de tener el labio partido sonrió y continuó besándola.

"E-espera Bonni-" Fue interrumpida por los labios golosos de su amiga.

Entre besos quería preguntarle si estaba bien, si eso estaba bien. Pero los labios de su amiga a pesar de tener sangre, eran suaves. Dulces. Finalmente no resistió y soltó un suave. "Perdón Bonnie ."

Bonnibel Bubblegum no lo sentía y tampoco tenía nada que perdonar. Al igual que Marceline, ella había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo reclamar esos labios entre los suyos. Además las heridas que había ganado valían la pena, desde ahora podría estar con Marceline todo el tiempo que quisiera, y podría besarla cuantas veces ella quisiera.

Media vez la chica Abadeer se había tranquilizado y ambas habían echado a Ash de la casa, Bonnie decidió regresar a casa en su bicicleta.

"Nos vemos mañana Marcy." Le dijo tomando la bicicleta muy sonriente.

"Tonta déjame limpiarte eso." Contesto ella desde la puerta corriendo hacia Bonnie con una gaza.

Bonnie sonrió, y capturó los labios de ella dándole un beso sorpresivo. "Sólo son rasguños estaré bien." Le dijo apartándola media vez había conseguido un beso más.

"No creo que sea buena idea que te vayas así."

Bonnie ya no le prestó atención se subió a la bicicleta y le plantó un beso en la nariz a Marceline. "No me hagas repetirte las cosas dos veces." Le dijo antes de pedalear y alejarse para despedirse con la mano de ella.

Marceline estaba totalmente embobada. Y su sonrojo la hacía aún más hermosa. Bonnibel ya no podía aguantar a regresar mañana a visitarla.


	4. Mine

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que se enamoran de alguien, quien ha sido roto y ahora ama su libertad? ¿No? Eso era lo que Bonnibel se preguntaría dentro de unos días.

Un hombre de saco había llegado a su casa a hablar con sus padres junto al director del instituto. Suponía que debía de ser algo relacionado al dinero. No es como que si fuese pobre, pero no era excepcionalmente rica y debido a ello necesitaba trabajar. Era la presidenta del salón, y en sí del consejo del instituto. Sus calificaciones eran las mejores, incluso pensaba dedicar su vida a la medicina completamente, amaba la ciencia, el conocimiento y demás.

Al parecer sus padres querían que dejara su trabajo a medio tiempo, por uno a tiempo completo al comenzar la universidad.

"Bonnibel cariño, en estos momentos lo único que importa es que te gradúes y vayas a la universidad que tanto deseas."

Los ojos azules de Bonnibel les miraban inquisidoramente. "Pero necesitamos el tratamiento de Neddy." Les recordó.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, todo estará bien. Neddy seguirá teniendo sus medicamentos."Aseguró su madre mientras era abrazada por su padre.

El hombre de saco les miraba indiferente.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Musitó con voz aterciopelada, hablando suavemente.

" ¡Oh no! Ninguno señor Abadeer. En absoluto." Contestó nerviosa la madre de Bonnibel.

La jovencita de 17 años miraba a sus padres y a ese tipo estirado sentado en su sillón favorito. "Si lo hay." Le dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Él le miró con un poco de interés.

"Tengo un hermano menor, su nombre es Neddy. Necesita medicamento de por vida, padece del síndrome de Asperger."

"Ya veo." Dijo mientras se tomaba el mentón.

"¿Qué te parece este trato?" Le dijo mientras sonreía y mostraba sus dientes afilados y blancos.

"¿Trato? No sabía que estuviéramos negociando algo." Contestó ella mirando acusadoramente a sus padres.

" ¿Acaso nadie te ha explicado nada?" Dijo el hombre mirando con un poco de sorpresa a la jovencita frente a él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Hunson Abadeer nunca perdía los estribos frente a nadie y esta vez no sería una excepción, lanzó una mirada venenosa a su antiguo colega, Peppermint. Él sólo le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bien jovencita, tengo una hija que necesita que le des tutorías. Usualmente no habla con muchas personas y nuestra relación no es la mejor. Pero eso no evita que yo desee que prospere en su vida." Dijo mirando la tasa frente a él en una mesita.

Bonnibel le dio una mirada de 'debemos hablar después' a sus padres.

"Ella va a la misma institución que tú." Le dijo su director suspirando. "Nunca la has visto, porque siempre hemos tenido tutores para ella. Sin embargo ahora nos hemos quedado sin personal y el objetivo de Hunson es que regresé a la escuela antes de que se acabe."

"Hay algo que no cuadra. Yo conozco a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de mi edad, nunca en mi vida he escuchado de una chica que esté inscrita en una institución y reciba clases particulares." Les dijo con una ceja alzada.

"Lo que sucede es que ella es un caso especial." Le dijo Peppermint, mientras tragaba grueso.

Algo hizo click rápidamente en su mente. " _Debe ser porque este tipo parece estar forrado en dinero."_ Pensó.

"Mi oferta señorita, es que durante las tardes pueda darle clases durante los fines de semana y si es posible durante la semana. Claro que eso dependerá de ti y mi hija." Le dijo mirando desinteresado a su alrededor, era una casa modesta para lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

" ¿El salario?" Expresó Bonnibel como toda una negociante.

"Depende de ti." Contestó el hombre poniéndose de pie. Su cabello negro perfectamente peinado y su semblante siempre serio. "Sólo te aseguro que tu hermano, Neddy. Tendrá toda la atención que se requiere y podrás tener dinero hasta de sobra." Tomó ambas manos extendidas de los Bubblegum para despedirse.

Los ojos azules brillaron. "Una cosa más que debes hacer, convéncela de ir a la universidad de derecho." Esto último se lo dijo a solas, susurrado. Cómo si no quisiera que el mundo supiera de sus intenciones. Le extendió una tarjeta.

Los ojos de él eran un verde oscuro, carente de emoción. Bonnibel se preguntó porqué alguien cómo él tenía que aparecer en su hogar, ciertamente aceptaría el trabajo por Neddy. Pero le intrigaba porqué, qué había pasado para que la chica que siempre tuvo maestros privados ahora ya no los tuviera.

Se pasó la muñeca por su cabello rosado. Sonrió. Era la única cosa rebelde que había hecho, y no es como que lo haya hecho sin permiso.

Miró a sus padres hablar en secreto entre ellos, decidió subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Una vez adentro se acostó en la cama. Levantó con su mano derecha la tarjeta.

Hunson Abadeer.

#XXXX- XXX –XXX

Solo estaba ese número de teléfono y su nombre. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Mañana por la mañana le llamaría.

Durmió plácidamente hasta las 5 de la mañana, su hora habitual para arreglarse e ir a estudiar. Corrió a la cocina a prepararle a Neddy el desayuno y abandonó su hogar luego de haber tomado un pan tostado y metérselo a la boca, mientras corría a su lugar de estudios.

En la entrada se ajustó la falda y la camisa, sonrió a los que se le atravesaban. El día avanzaba dolorosamente para ella. Entre más pensaba más fuerte se le hacia el deseo de marcar el número de la tarjeta. Ni siquiera estar con sus amigos le hacía olvidar la propuesta.

"Hola, tierra hablando a Bubblegum." Dijo Finn mientras pasaba su muñeca frente al rostro de la susodicha. Reaccionó.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, es solo que no es normal verte tan metida en tus pensamientos PB." Le dijo elevando sus hombros.

La mirada de Lady la estaba perforando. "He decidido dejar mi trabajo." Soltó de repente.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. " ¿Por qué? Creí que te gustaba el trabajo en la biblioteca con Miss Turtle." Dijo Lady mirándola.

"Es que… tengo una opción mejor. Me pagaran más dinero si le doy tutorías a la hija de un amigo del director."

Los ojos de su mejor amiga la atravesaron. "No sé cual es su nombre, al parecer nunca viene a la escuela."

Finn la miró ansiosamente y una sonrisa enorme le estalló en la cara. "Yo sé quien puede ser." Musitó alegre.

Una ceja se alzó. "A ver, dime Finn. Estoy curiosa." Le dijo Bonnibel mirándolo intensamente.

"Seguramente es Marshy." Dijo mientras le daba grandes mordidas a su sándwich. Lady frunció el entrecejo.

"Eso significa malas noticias." Sentenció. Bonnibel le miró sorprendida. "He escuchado que ella solo viene a dejar las guías que le dejan una vez al mes. Y cada vez que eso pasa todos los alumnos se alborotan para verla, al parecer es una chica punk o algo así. Siempre pelea con los maestros cada vez que viene."

" ¡Claro que no! Es decir, sí Marceline puede ser problemática a veces pero ella es genial." Dijo Finn defendiéndola. "Es la chica más cool que he conocido, es más cool que las matematicas."

Una chica pelirroja se paró detrás de él. " ¿Quién es más cool que yo, Finn?" Musitó Phoebe sonriendo.

Un sonrojo atravesó el rostro de Finn. "Hola Phoebe, estábamos hablando de Marceline." Dijo tragando rápidamente.

La pelirroja miró sorprendida y un poco sospechosa a Bonnibel. " ¿Qué sucede con mi amiga?"

"Pues, yo no la conozco. Pero su padre me ha ofrecido un trabajo para darle clases particulares." Le dijo empezando a sentirse incomoda por el escrutinio que sentía sobre sí.

Phoebe le miró sin realmente verla. Como si pensara algo. "Marcy vendrá hoy. " Dijo mientras sacaba una manzana de su bolsa. "Seguramente tratará de escabullirse." Sonrió.

Bonnibel no tenía intención de adelantar el destino, si acaso Hunson le daba el trabajo. Conocería a esa tal Marceline el día que la vida quisiera.

Todos terminaron de comer, continuaron con sus clases hasta la tarde. Luego de eso cada quién se dirigió a su casa, Bonnibel llevaba su celular en la mano e iba marcando el número de la tarjeta.

" _Hola, soy Hunson Abadeer, dejé su mensaje."_ Sonó la contestadora.

"H-hola, soy Bonnibel Bubblegum, quería aceptar la propuesta de trabajo… si aun está disponible."Dijo bastante nerviosa. Luego cortó la llamada.

Alguien pasó con una capucha negra en una bicicleta roja, Bonnibel tiró su celular al piso debido al movimiento brusco que hizo por evitar a la persona que parecía huir. Peppermint venía corriendo y gritando 'Detente Marceline, aún no hemos acabado.'

La pelirosa miró con molestia al punto negro alejándose.

"Lo siento, me he adelantado y le he dicho que encontré una nueva tutora de su edad. No lo ha tomado muy bien." Dijo mientras se sujetaba de sus rodillas.

Bonnibel le miró molesta. "Ni siquiera ha tomado mi llamada su padre." Dijo estresada.

"Oh Hunson ya lo escuchó, acaba de decirme que puedes empezar este fin de semana a trabajar con ella." Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Bonnibel miró la calle por la que la supuesta chica se había ido. Y apretó la correa de su mochila.

Al fin se había llegado el famoso fin de semana y ella aún no sabía nada de la persona a la que iría a ver. Ni siquiera sabía su dirección. Estaba tan ansiosa que se había despertado a las 3 de la mañana y había pasado viéndose al espejo, llevaba un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas.

Su teléfono estaba sonando, era Finn. " _Hola Peebles!"_

"Hola Finn, ¿pasa algo?"

" _Oh no, solamente quería saber si estas nerviosa por tu nuevo trabajo."_

"Un poco, ese tal Hunson ni siquiera me ha dicho la dirección."

" _No te preocupes por eso, yo te puedo llevar a la casa de Marceline."_

"Uh ¿cómo es que conoces su dirección Finn?"

" _Porque Phoebe y ella son buenas amigas. Nosotros hacemos grupos de estudio para las actividades difíciles y ella nos ayuda. Sobre todo en literatura, es simplemente la mejor."_

Bonnibel tenía un tic en el ojo. Lady había llamado primero y le había advertido de lo mala que podría llegar a ser esa tal Marceline, pero de alguna forma Finn y Phoebe (quien no parecía agradarle Bonnibel) hablaban de ella cómo si fuese una de sus mejores amigas.

"Sí es tan buena entonces dime por qué tengo que ir a darle tutorías." Pensó en voz alta.

" _Uh pues, Marceline no quiere ir a la universidad. Creo que su padre la quiere obligar."_ Escuchó la voz dudosa de Finn.

"Entonces parece que mi propósito para ir, no tiene nada que ver con lo académico." Suspiró.

" _Ten cuidado Bonnibel, hay cosas de las que Marcy no te podrá proteger. Una de esas es su padre, si haces un trato con él y no cumples, será algo fatal."_

Tragó grueso. Ahora si que estaba nerviosa, ¿en qué lio se había metido?

"Claro Finn, ¿A dónde nos vemos entonces?"

" _¿A que horas tienes que estar allá?"_

"El director solo me dijo que tenía que estar allá a las 7 am" Dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Marcaban las 5.

"Estaré en tu casa dentro de media hora entonces." Dijo e inmediatamente después colgó.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono un poco impactada. ¿Porqué tan temprano? Salir con Finn significaba que al instante que él llegaba salían hacia su destino.

Habían muchas cosas que no cuadraban en todo esto. Si Marceline era tan buena como dicen sus amigos, ella no necesitaría a Bonnibel la estudiante estrella. Y en los cuadros de mejores calificaciones no había nadie con su nombre. El director quien era amigo suyo no mantendría tantos secretos sobre una estudiante, y no todos la conocían sin embargo ya la habían visto alguna vez. Y Bonnibel no tenía idea ni de cómo era.

Escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar y tomó una mochila con los libros y cuadernos necesarios, una gorra verde con blanco. Se hizo una coleta y se la puso.

Bajó las escaleras y sus padres estaban en la sala, se despidieron de ella y le desearon buena suerte.

Finn la abrazó. " ¿Llevas la tarjeta del tren?" Bonnibel asintió, siempre llevaba todo.

Salieron de la calle donde vivía, luego cruzaron una cuarta parte de la ciudad. Tomaron el tren.

" ¿Vive tan lejos?" Preguntó mirando desinteresada hacia fuera.

"Sí un poco. Tenemos que alejarnos de nuestra ciudad, luego pasar por un pueblo y después dirigirnos al bosque." Contesto Finn emocionado.

En efecto vivía lejos. Dos horas de camino. Ya estaba muriéndose de calor, tenía camisa mojada de sudor y al parecer a Finn no le molestaba en absoluto estar en la misma situación.

Llegaron a la entrada de la ¿casa? Más bien parecía una pequeña mansión. Bonnibel rodó los ojos, obviamente tendría una casa enorme, es hija de un magnate.

Tocaron el timbre, una, dos y tres veces nadie respondía.

" ¿Será que realmente no está?" Dijo Bonnibel mirando la puerta de madera.

"No, seguramente está dormida." Dijo Finn sacando su teléfono.

Bonnibel se impacientó, toco el timbre muchas veces. Estaba empezando a darle frio estar en medio del bosque.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a una chica alta y delgada. Su cabello caía en cascadas negras por su cuerpo. Tenía una sudadera puesta, al parecer le quedaba grande, estaba bostezando y con su brazo izquierdo se tapo la mitad del rostro mientras lo hacia. Vio sus ojos cerrados, tenía unas pestañas bastante largas y oscuras.

Rojo y Verde salieron a la luz. Bonnibel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Dijo tomándola de ambos hombros. La chica de ojos bicolor tenía una expresión somnolienta.

" ¿Y tu eres?" Dijo mirándola.

"No importa, dime ¿siempre has sido así? ¿tu madre es así? ¿miras a colores o blanco y negro?" Dijo mientras rebuscaba entre uno de sus bolsillos un lapicero con luz. Cuando lo encontró decidió hacer una prueba con las pupilas.

Dejó salir el destello de luz directamente en el ojo de color rojo. La pupila se contrajo al instante.

"Wow alto ahí." Dijo tomandola de ambos brazos. "Acabo de despertar, no te conozco y ya estás haciendo pruebas en mí."

"Lo siento, pero esto es por el bien de la ciencia y la humanidad." Dijo tratando de safarse.

Una ceja negra se alzó curiosa. "Dime Finn ¿quién es esta amiga tuya?"

El mencionado salió detrás de Bonnibel, muy sonriente. "Es Bonnibel Bubblegum. ¿Recuerdas que te mostré una foto suya hace como tres meses?" Dijo.

Ante esto Marceline le miró interesada. "Oh, es esa princesita entonces."

Bonnibel paró su ataque contra la pelinegra. " ¿Princesa?" Dijo mirándola irritada.

"Si, la perfecta niña que lleva las mejores calificaciones del mundo. La que nunca comete una falta." Dijo Marceline soltándola.

Bonnibel iba a decir algo bastante molesta pero Finn llamó su atención para que mantuviera silencio.

"Marcy sabes por que estamos aquí cierto." Dijo Finn.

"Si claro, ¿no tienen hambre tú y la princesita?" Dijo mientras les daba la espalda.

Bonnibel le miró irritada. "No soy ninguna princesa." Gruñó. Marceline le miró por el rabillo del ojo. "No, pero te comportas como una."

"Soy alguien que le gusta hacer las cosas perfectamente, que es muy diferente a ti." Dijo ya bastante molesta por la actitud de la otra chica.

"Seguramente, ya que no voy a la escuela, y mi padre está forrado en plata. Me imagino." Contesto Marceline bastante sarcástica dándose la vuelta para enfrentar los ojos azules. "Debe ser muy fácil vivir así o eso piensas."

Sin embargo ambas estaban muy cerca y Bonnibel perdió el equilibro al chocar con ella. Cayeron al piso y Bonnibel cayó sobre Marceline.

"Uhg… eso dolió." Dijo Marceline con los ojos fuertemente cerrados tapándose la boca con la manga de su sudadera. Sintió el viento danzar por sus piernas libremente.

Bonnibel miraba totalmente sonrojada a una semidesnuda Marceline. " ¡Finn voltéate!" Gritó sin comprender bien porque seguía mirando a la chica bajo ella.

" ¡S-S-S-si!" Dijo el susodicho tapándose el rostro.

"No sabía que eras una exhibicionista." Murmuró Bonnibel sentándose. Sobre su… ¿abdomen?

Los ojos de Marceline tenían unas pequeñas lagrimas a la orilla de sus parpados. Bonnibel se sintió culpable. La pelinegra miró a Bonnibel con ojos llorosos. Sin querer la pelirosa desvió su mirada hacia las piernas de ella. Eran bastante largas y blancas. Siguió mirando hasta que se topó con ropa interior, de color rojo brillante. Las orejas de Bonnibel se sintieron calientes.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Marceline. Las lágrimas ya habían caído.

Una risa estruendosa sonó por toda la casa. La de ojos bicolor se estaba riendo a todo dar.

"Si tan solo vieras la linda cara que pones cuando te sientes culpable." Dijo entre risas.

Bonnibel se levantó de prisa y se hizo a un lado. "Finn ya te puedes dar vuelta." Dijo sentada desde el suelo la Abadeer.

"C-claro." Dijo mirando las fachas de Marceline y poniéndose nuevamente rojo. Le dio la mano y la levantó del suelo.

"Bueno ahora sí, ¿quieren comer algo?" Dijo mientras se iba a la cocina, Bonnibel se quedó con la boca abierta. Habían seguido por el pasillo de la puerta principal a Marceline hasta llegar a un lugar donde las paredes eran de vidrio. Se miraba el bosque desde la parte de adentro en toda la habitación.

"Parece que alguien está sorprendido ¿no Finn?" Musitó aún risueña. Luego sus ojos de clavaron en el rubio quien miraba totalmente en shock a Phoebe quien estaba en las mismas fachas.

"Eso ya hace dos, Marceline." Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Marceline solo levantó los hombros. "Sabiamos que ambos iban a venir, bueno al menos Phoebe me lo dijo anoche que vino. Así que preparamos Pancakes." Dijo mientras iba al lado de atrás del desayunador. Phoebe le dio dos platos.

"Me dijeron que a la princesita le gustan las cosas dulces así que, toma. "Dijo extendiéndole dos frascos. "Tiene chocolate y jalea de fresas. Y tu Finn aquí está el tuyo. No sé que tiene porque Phoebe lo hizo y no me quiso dar su receta." Puso los platos en el desayunador y ambos oji azules se sentarón. Bonnibel susurró un suave 'gracias'

"De nada, ahora si me disculpan." Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y desaparecía en el pasillo por el que entraron.

Bonnibel iba a pararla pero Finn la detuvo de nuevo. "Aunque no lo parezca Bonnie, Marcy esta realmente enojada. Ya regresará cuando este mas tranquila. Por ahora disfruta los pancakes. "

La pelirosa suspiró y Finn empezó a hablar con Phoebe mientras se llenaba la boca de comida.

Esperaron una hora y Marceline aún no regresaba. Eran las 8. Phoebe les contó que ella había empacado sus cosas el mismo viernes para visitarla y así evitar que Marceline les cerrara la puerta en la cara a ambos. Hablaron de los trabajos que cada uno tenía y cómo realizar sus tareas sin problema. Otra hora pasó y la pelinegra no daba señales de vida. El frío en el ambiente se sentía agradable. Bonnibel como traía su camisa blanca llena de sudor se sentía sucia. Sin embargo todos se quedaron dormidos en la sala que estaba justo al frente de la cocina.

El televisor plasma quedó encendido y susurraba cosas sobre un documental.

" _ **When it went down, it was so hard to breathe**_

Bonnibel se removió en su sueño incomoda. Había algo que la estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Una voz aterciopelada resonaba suavemente en toda la casa.

 _ **I gave up everything, and I fall, fall down to the floor**_

Se puso de pie y decidió averiguar de donde venía todo aquello. Abandonó el sofá sin antes ver a su amigo dormido en los brazos de Phoebe quien también dormía.

 _ **life was escaping me, I couldn't find myself**_

Trató de seguir la música. El sonido del piano era seductor, parecía que alguien muy talentoso lo estaba _acariciando._ Siguió el camino que Marceline había tomado y encontró un botón extraño en la pared a la mitad del pasillo. Lo presionó, una puerta se abrió.

 _ **'til it was all lost, not anymore"**_

Unas gradas de madera hicieron su aparición. Siguió hacia arriba. Llegó a una terraza sumamente hermosa. Absolutamente todas las paredes estaban hechas de vidrio, ni siquiera se distinguía que estaba en un lugar cerrado y no un campo abierto para tener la vista perfecta del bosque.

" _ **I'm holding on to all the pieces of my hearts debris, 'til it's time**_

 _ **I'll... I'll pull it together and fix myself eventually, I know it's mine"**_

Y ahí estaba la causante de todo el hermoso sonido. Marceline tocaba el piano sin ver las teclas, su cabello estaba mojado y ella estaba usando una camisa de tirantes gris, con un pantalón sencillo. Estaba descalza. Su mirada era profunda y miraba el cielo.

"Wow." Susurró.

Un sonido descordinado tuvo lugar e interrumpió la melodía. Marceline miró inmediatamente a la intrusa con ojos furibundos.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Dijo mientras se levantaba del banco y se alejaba de ella.

"Pues me desperté y bueno el sonido me trajo aquí." Dijo Bonnibel viéndola confundida por la reacción de la chica.

"Vete." Gruñó.

"Oye no sé que te pasa, pero realmente si las cosas siguen así no podré cumplir con mi trabajo." Sisegió.

"Te daré el doble de dinero que mi padre si aceptas marcharte Bonnibel."

Su voz fue vacía. Y la piel de la peli rosa se puso de gallina.

"No me iré, me necesitas para que puedas ir a la univer-" Marceline no la dejó terminar y caminó directamente hacia ella.

"Nunca iré a la universidad, nunca regresaré a la escuela y tú nunca lograras el cometido de papá conmigo." Dijo mostrándole sus caninos perfectamente alineados y blancos.

Justo en ese momento Bonnibel se percató de una mancha en el cuello de la pelinegra. Su entrecejo se frunció. Claro tenía que haber una razón por la cual deseara tanto que Bonnibel se fuera, quizás la razón estaba detrás de aquel moretón.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Dijo ignorando la cara de muerte que tenia Marceline.

"N-nada." Dijo desviando la mirada.

" Estás actuando muy extraña. Si algo te está molestando, puedes decírmelo. Pon reglas si así lo deseas pero no me iré hasta que tú te gradúes." Dijo firmemente.

Marceline se tapó con la muñeca y gruño un poco más. Luego le dio la espalda.

"Haz lo que quieras princesa." Fue lo último que escuchó con esa voz irritada.

Por la tarde no pasó mayor problema. Marceline le indicó la habitación que ocuparía Bonnibel, así no tendría que marcharse muy tarde y correr peligro por su culpa. Dieron un paseo para mostrarle los alrededores. No peleó más, incluso cooperó cuando Bonnibel sacó los libros.

Miró su reloj, marcaban las 7 PM. Ya era muy tarde. Marceline estaba justo al frente de ella, recostada en su muñeca y mirando la hoja de formulas que tenía frente a ella. Su rostro mostraba aburrimiento total y en consecuencia empezó a quedarse dormida.

Bonnibel Bubblegum no era alguien que tomaba muy a pecho las acciones de las personas. Pero por alguna razón, el carácter de Marceline la sacaba de quicio. Sin embargo ahora al verla tratando de concentrarse sin entregarse a los brazos de morfeo, le parecía tierna y si lo pensaba bien, tuvo el lindo detalle de prepararle el desayuno. Y aunque quisiera negarlo hasta la muerte, le había quedado sabroso.

Incluso le había preparado una habitación. Y si necesitaba algo dijo que podía llamarla en cualquier momento. Muy considerada a pesar de ser una brabucona. Sin mencionar la gran belleza que poseía. Su rostro era muy fino, un excelente cuerpo atlético. Sus parpados pesaban así que decidió levantarse e ir a tomar a Marceline del brazo, quien ya había renunciado a su conciencia.

La llevó a la habitación que había preparado la pelinegra para ella. Era una casa bastante extraña, considerando el esmalte negro que Marceline tenia en las uñas, le parecía extraño que toda la casa estuviese pintada de blanco, omitiendo las partes de madera que eran de café suave.

La dejó en la cama y prefirió dormir en el suelo por una noche.

"Oye Bonnibel, ten." Dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa que traia puesta. Era negra con dos serpientes. "Póntela, está limpia. Solo la use cómo por una hora y no sude nada por si eres… de esas que le teme a los gérmenes… " Murmuró más dormida que despierta.

Al siguiente dia Marceline fue la persona más civilizada del mundo. Incluso se dio cuenta rápidamente de los habitos de su amiga de ojos bicolor, media vez pasaron varios fines de semana.

Se levantaba a las 3 de la mañana a correr por el bosque, usaba ropa deportiva y llevaba el cabello en una cola alta. Comía saludablemente, tomaba mucha agua. Tambien dormía mucho y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la terraza. Bonnibel ya tenía permitido entrar a ese lugar, pero Marceline no tocaba mientras ella estuviera en su casa.

Era muy libertina, le gustaba mucho salir con todos. Siempre hacia algún viaje a lugares exóticos y regresaba con muchas fotos y objetos para mostrar. Incluso, cuando salieron de vacaciones en abril, todos fueron a hacer diferentes cosas con el dinero de Marceline. Bonnibel practicó muchos deportes y probó cosas que jamás creyó que se podrían comer, a veces le molestaba la actitud de su amiga pelinegra. Dada su personalidad tan llevadera los chicos de diferentes lugares que visitaban tendían a mostrarle interés romántico. Y Marceline siempre se hacia la desentendida. Otra cosa era lo fácil de reconocer que era, sin querer un día que estaban de viaje un chico se le aproximó con cámaras. Marceline estaba vestida con un pantalón azul, botas altas y una camisa roja de tirantes. Más el sombrero y sus largos guantes.

"Me gustaría volver a escuchar como toca." Susurró mirando el piano negro brillar de tan pulido que estaba. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pelinegra que estaba acostada en el suelo blanco mirando a la nada. Su celular a su lado.

Escuchó cómo gruñía una y otra vez. Soltaba maldiciones de vez en cuando.

" ¿Qué haces Marcy?" Le dijo mientras colocaba su rostro sobre el de ella, tapándole la vista de todo lo demás.

"Pensando." Contestó mirándola a los ojos, Marceline se había vuelto muy transparente con la peli rosa.

Rojo y verde era una convinacion extraña pero para Bonnibel era lo más atrayente que podía existir. Sin mencionar que su cabello negro se miraba tan suave que quería sentirlo por si misma. Su mirada azul mostraba su conflicto interno.

Marceline se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. " ¿Pasa algo malo Bonnie?" pregunto mientras ponía su mano en la pierna de su amiga.

"No en absoluto." Dijo mirándola y sonriendo. Las cejas de Marceline se fruncieron.

"Está bien te lo diré, solo he estado pensando en ti mucho últimamente." Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la pelirosa.

" ¿Yo? Bueno um.." Bonnibel pudo jurar ver un sonrojo aparecer en las palidas mejillas de Marceline.

"Sí." Dijo Bonnibel nerviosa. "Siempre he querido saber que se siente tocar tu cabello." Desvió el tema.

"Oh, asi que es eso." Murmuró con decepción. "Ten tomalo cuantas veces quieras." Le dijo mientras tomaba su largo cabello y lo ponía en las manos delicadas de su amiga.

"G-gracias." Sonrió. Lo acarició y efectivamente era suave. Marceline desprendía un olor a frescura y menta. Su olor estaba enloqueciendo a la pelirosa y que decir de la de ojos bicolor, Bonnibel olía a cerezas. Su comida favorita.

Gruñó una vez más y se lanzó al suelo de nuevo.

"No entiendo porque pasas aquí siempre durante el día, no haces nada y durante algunas noches no duermes. ¿Qué tanto tramas aquí Abadeer?" Le dijo la pelirosa.

"Pues… no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero ¿has visto esos libros en ese mueble?" Dijo señalándolos.

"No realmente." Dijo viéndolos sin interés. A Bonnibel le gustaban los libros con datos científicos, cosas que pudiera probar.

"Bueno ve y toma uno y dentro de una semana me dices que tal." Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Lo siento Bonnie pero debo salir."

La oji azul le miró con una ceja alzada.

"Perdón princesa." Dijo sonriendo. Era la primera vez que Marceline le sonreía abiertamente.

Aún así, era insufrible.

Tal como se lo pidió, tomó un libro llamado "La guerra de los champiñones." Y se lo llevó a casa, las cosas con Neddy estaban yendo bien. Sus padres incluso estaban haciéndole mejoras a su hogar, y Bonnibel seguía siendo la chica con las mejores calificaciones. Ya había aplicado a una universidad con becas y estaba segura que obtendría el lugar. Todo iba viento en popa.

Una noche, su celular empezó a sonar.

" ¿Hola? " Musitó con voz adormilada. Estaba viendo un documental sobre la nueva galaxia que habían descubierto los de la NASA, Neddy estaba a su lado dormido.

"Hola señorita Bubblegum." Esa voz fría la podía reconocer en cualquier lado. "Necesito que vaya durante la semana también, según veo mi hija aún no quiere asistir a la escuela por sí misma."

"Oh está bien entonces iré desde mañana." Dijo un poco confundida. " ¿Está bien Marceli-" La llamada ya había finalizado. Miró la pantalla de su celular incomoda. El padre de Marceline daba miedo. Por otro lado, la alegraba poder pasar más tiempo con su amiga, a pesar de que muchas veces acabaran discutiendo.

Decidió escribirle. "Marceline ¿estás despierta?"

Nada aparecia, usualmente la pelinegra le contestaba al instante. Y estaba en línea.

"Marceline ¿estas ahí?" Escribió una vez más. "Leí el libro, a pesar de que es ficción es realmente bueno." Vio su mensaje y esperó y esperó y nada.

Bonnie empezó a apanicarse. No era normal. Miro la hora en su teléfono, eran las 11. ¿Por qué el padre de la chica la llamaría un miércoles tan tarde? Se maldijo internamente debía haberlo sabido. Hunson Abadeer no era de fiar. Sin embargo estaba tan cansada que no podía moverse. Vio a Neddy, su rostro estaba apacible. Bonnie lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, el único momento en que ella podía ser afectuosa con él era cuando dormía. Pensó en muchas cosas respecto a su trabajo, su familia y su nueva amiga. Habían muchos misterios que tenia que resolver y mañana sería ese día. Por ahora estaba muy agotada.

Se despertó preocupada. Había soñado que Marceline estaba muerta en algún lugar del bosque. Se vistió rápido y fue acostar a Neddy a su cuarto. Se puso lo primero que encontró. Un short corto y un suéter blanco con líneas de color rojo y amarillo. Se lo puso casi sin pensar y sin darse cuenta que la camisa que Marceline le había dado aún la llevaba puesta. Tomó el tren y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó a la puerta de la casa de su amiga en tiempo récord.

"¡Marceline! Abre la puerta." Gritó sin tocar el timbre. Empezó a golpear la puerta de madera fuertemente. Hasta que una pelinegra con las mejillas sonrojadas le abrió la puerta, al igual que siempre no llevaba pantalones. Esta vez tenía una camisa manga larga de botones que tapaba bastante de sus piernas.

"¿Bonnie?" Su voz era trémula. "¿Eres Bonnie cierto?" Se tambaleó.

Bonnibel la atrapó. "Wow estás hirviendo." Le dijo mientras hacia malabares para cerrar la puerta con el pie y sostenerla.

Como pudo la llevo al sofá. Observó la sala, era un desastre. Sus cosas estaban tiradas por todos lados e incluso parecía haber una parte del vidrio roto.

"Marceline no me digas que bebiste y te volviste loca." Dijo mientras buscaba alguna señal de que no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

"Siento decepcionarte princesita." Murmuró tomando un mechon de su cabello. Bonnibel la miró, tenía unos rasguños en el rostro y bolsas negras bajo los ojos. Siguió bajo su cuello, habían marcas de nuevo. Esta vez no iba a quedarse quieta. Tomó a la pelinegra fuertemente de los hombros.

" ¿Qué demonios son esos moretones Marceline?" Gritó frustrada, la pelinegra soltó un lloriqueo.

"Muestras de mi infidelidad hacia ti." Murmuró con una sonrisa socarrona. Sin embargo en sus ojos se miraba reflejado el dolor.

"No inventes Marceline." Dicho esto se sentó sobre ella. Marceline gimoteó del dolor. Con cuidado de no lastimarla más y temiendo que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas deshizo los botones uno a uno de la camisa de su amiga. Cada botón mostraba más piel, con manchas rojas y moradas. Bonnibel rechinó los dientes y miró directamente a los ojos a Marceline.

"Oh Glob, cómo quisiera que no me vieras así." Murmuró mientras se tapaba el rostro con la muñeca.

" ¡Dime qué demonios pasó!"

"Uhg… cuidado aún estás sobre mí." Indicó señalándola. Marceline parecía desorientada. Bonnibel se levantó y la llevó al baño. Prendió la regadera.

"No Bonnibel, todo menos ahí."Gruñó la de ojos bicolor en su oído. Tenía el aliento caliente. La pelirosa la ignoró completamente y la metió a la ducha encendida. Ella también se mojó totalmente pero no le importó. La pelinegra se sujetaba fuertemente a ella en busca de calor.

El cabello de ambas terminó completamente empapado. La sacó de la ducha y la llevó a su habitación, cerca de la terraza. La lanzó en la cama y Marceline se quejó por medio de un suspiro.

" Quitate la ropa Marcy." Demandó Bonnibel.

"Me encanta cuando te pones mandona." Murmuró la pelinegra aún sin ser completamente consciente de lo que decía. "Pero no tengo fuerzas siquiera para levantar los brazos."

Bonnibel la miró con preocupación irradiando de sus ojos azules.

"Entonces te cambiaré y luego iremos al hospital. Llamaré a la policía del pueblo." Dijo mientras sacaba una camiseta y un par de shorts. Marceline le miró aterrorizada. "Oh no, no puedo salir así."

"No es momento para tener preferencias, más cuando te la pasas desnuda." Dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras deslizaba la camisa por los hombros de Marceline, aún estaba caliente. Su fiebre bajaba muy lentamente.

"No me refiero a eso Bonnie." Gruño mientras sentía cómo Bonnibel destrababa su brassier y metia una camisa en su cabeza rápidamente. " ¿Acaso sabes quién soy?" Le dijo mientras paraba los brazos de Bonnibel y enterraba su rostro en el cuello de su amiga. La piel se le erizó.

"Si, eres Marceline Abadeer. Una idiota exhibicionista." Murmuró mientras la abrazaba.

" ¿Ya sabes cuál es mi trabajo?" Gruño mientras presionaba sus labios en el dulce cuello de la pelirosa.

Bonnibel suspiró. "Marceline eso no me interesa, salgamos de aquí." Expresó mientras trató de zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

" ¿Acaso no te interesa saber porqué tengo una casa en un lugar como este?" Musitó en su oído. Bonnibel gimió suavemente.

"Tienes fiebre, no estás pensando bien." Contradijo ella. Marceline cambio de posición rápidamente. La tiró a su cama, quedando sobre ella. Los ojos azules la miraban con ansiedad.

"Nunca pienso bien." Murmuró mientras la miraba. Se acercó mucho a su rostro. " Dime Bonnibel Bubblegum. Quién soy." Gruño mientras estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios. "Dime que has descubierto sobre mí." Dijo suavemente mientras presionaba sus labios calientes en la comisura de los de su amiga.

"Eres una modelo." Susurró temblorosa, Marceline sonrió. "Sé que no quieres que nadie te moleste y por eso dejaste la ciudad."

Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. "Dime más."

"No te gustan los tomates." Eso hizo que Marceline riera suavemente casi rosando sus labios.

"Mi padre dice que tengo que volver a la escuela. Estudiar derecho y demás, ¿qué piensas de eso?"

"Q-que es un idiota." Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

"Sé que no has descubierto sólo eso. Eres muy inteligente para mi gusto." La voz de Marceline estaba poniéndose aterciopelada.

"Sólo bésame ya." Murmuró Bonnibel sin poder resistirlo más. Tenía a la morena sobre ella semidesnuda y de paso llevaba mucho tiempo provocándola.

"No hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes." Musitó suavemente.

Bonnibel la apartó tomandola de los hombros y viéndola irritada. " ¡Bien! Sé que eres una idiota, pero que te ganas la vida honestamente. Te pasas todo el día en la terraza los fines de semana porque quieres escribir. Libros de ciencia ficción. Tienes un talento innato para las artes y no lo soporto porque no tienen ningún sentido para mí." Sisegió. "Odio a tu padre por hacerte esto, por querer obligarte a hacer lo que él desea sin tomar en cuenta tu felicidad al hacer estas cosas. Sé que sabes que la belleza no dura para siempre y quieres dedicarte de lleno a la música y la escritura, Finn no cierra la boca sobre lo buena que eres." Se quejó. Los ojos de Marceline mostraban sorpresa.

Se sentó. Marceline quedó sentada sobre ella. "Bonnie esper-"

" ¡Odio no poder verte en la escuela!" Gruño. "Eres un desastre en ciencias y matemáticas, pero no me interesa. Tú… eres.. muy especial." Esto último lo susurró.

"Oye no quería causar est-"

"No sabes lo horrible que se siente descubrir todas estas cosas por mi misma." Dijo desviando la mirada.

Marceline no soportó la mirada herida de sus ojos azules. La tomó del mentón.

"Mirame." Susurró. Bonnibel obedeció. "Lo siento por no habértelo dicho, solamente me cuesta exteriorizarme, esta casa no es mía, la heredé. Simón un amigo de mi madre me cuidó hasta hace tres años. Murió y me dejó muchísimo dinero con esta casa. Mi padre no soporta que viva lejos de él y que haya renunciado a estudiar en la universidad. Cada mes me manda mucho dinero para poder 'reponer el amor que me falta' sin embargo todo ese dinero está en una cuenta del banco. Decidí trabajar por mi misma, y el trabajo de modelaje no me permite ir a la escuela normalmente." Acarició su rostro. "Mis planes eran ahorrar suficiente dinero y marcharme a Europa." Sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver el rostro de desilusión de Bonnibel.

Marceline acercó sus labios a los de ella, los rozó lentamente contra los suyos. Esperando alguna respuesta de Bonnibel. "Hace poco conocí a una chica." Murmuró contra sus labios.

"Es demasiado inteligente para mí. El primer día que estuvo en mi casa me molestó mucho porque descubrió mi lugar secreto, y no solo eso, sino que me descubrió cantando." Le dio un beso en los labios de lleno. Bonnibel correspondió.

Se separó un poco para seguir hablando. "Al inicio me pareció muy extravagante por su cabello, luego creí que era la típica chica perfecta." Bonnibel abrió los ojos para mirarla retadoramente. "Luego me mostró el enorme corazón que tiene." Ante esto la oji azul la miró extrañada.

"Sin querer un día fui a la escuela a dejar las guias. Me encontré con un niño interesante. Me preguntó porqué tenía el olor a su hermana." El pulso de Bonnibel se aceleró.

"Le dije que era porque todo lo que ella toca, se repara. Se vuelve perfecto." Otro beso tuvo su lugar. "Él me sonrió."

" _Eso explica por qué Neddy no quiso abrazarme cierto día."_ Pensó.

Ambas siguieron besándose, Bonnibel ya no distinguía si la fiebre de Marceline se debía a lo que había sucedido o a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas en ese momento. Recordó que la pelinegra siempre se desvelaba en la terraza y ella en la sala haciendo sus tareas y llenando el papeleo de la escuela. Marceline siempre buscaba la diversión y Bonnibel el estrés. Ambas eran muy diferentes y se sentía tan bien estar de aquella forma.

"Yo conocí a alguien muy testaruda. Me pidieron que trabajara con ella, sin embargo era muy difícil en ocasiones. Parecía que disfrutaba molestarme. Supongo que lentamente me enloqueció hasta estar donde estoy ahora."

Sintió la piel de Marceline tersa bajo su tacto. Marceline sentía que estaba besando a un angel, Bonnibel era muy hermosa y además de eso muy inteligente. Sabía que media vez cayera a sus pies nunca podría pararse de nuevo. Sus ojos azules habían sido creados para controlar su ser.

"Desde que conocí a esa chica no puedo parar de escribir cursilerías." Fue lo último que salió de sus labios.

"Renunciaré a mi trabajo." Fue lo que contestó antes de corresponderle.

Entre besos y suspiros ambas cayeron rendidas en los brazos de cierto dios griego.

" _ **I found gold in the wreckage, put it on a necklace**_

 _ **keeping it 'cause I, I know that it's mine**_

 _ **I wear it like a message, so I don't forget it**_

 _ **keeping it 'cause I, I know that it's mine**_

 _ **I know that it's mine, no matter what I do,**_

 _ **I know that it's mine, whether I win or lose**_

 _ **and even though my heart needs to take its time,**_

 _ **I know that it's mine, I know that it's mine"**_

Los primeros rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana de la habitación de Marceline. Bonnibel empezó a abrir los ojos. Su mirada azul mostraba cierta felicidad. La música la había despertado una vez más en esa casa.

Sonrió y aspiró el aroma de su amiga ahora… ¿novia?

Miró con una sonrisa el pequeño mueblecito que estaba al lado de la cama. Estaba su viejo reloj y un pequeño collar con un copo de nieve. Tenía una pequeña nota.

"Cuando despiertes ven a la terraza. No pienso tener ningún secreto contigo. Este collar fue un regalo de Simón. Quiero que te lo pongas.

Att. Marceline X."

Se levantó con emoción contenida. Casi corrió a la dichosa terrasa. La voz de Marceline era electrizante, la amaba. Amaba a esa idiota con talento.

" _ **Facing the change, but it's still tough to see**_

 _ **at first I fought it all, I was so mean**_

 _ **I'm still unsure, how it's supposed to be**_

 _ **I'm taking every day now by the skin of my teeth, until I learn"**_

Marceline estando arriba seguía tocando el piano. Al fin había encontrado el toque final de la nueva canción que había estado tratando de escribir. Bonnibel la había inspirado. Por meses, después de haberla conocido no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Estaban a pocos meses de su graduación. La pelea que había tenido ayer con su padre se había descontrolado nuevamente, pero no le importaba. Ahora Bonnibel ya estaba con ella. Había peleado por todo y había dicho todo lo que siempre se calló.

Le dijo que no dejaría de ser modelo, que no iría a la escuela y que no estudiaría leyes. Le gritó que Marceline no podría vivir para siempre por su belleza física y ella muy reluctante le contestó que escribía. Luego Bonnibel salió a la luz, diciendo que Hunson tenía el futuro de su amiga en los bolsillos. Sin embargo Marceline no se quedó callada y defendió a su amiga pelirosa. Ella era perfectamente capaz de conquistar el mundo si se lo proponía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al divisar el cabello rosa y los ojos azules.

Cantó con más ganas.

" _ **I'm holding on to all the pieces of my hearts debris, 'til it's time**_

 _ **I'll... I'll pull it together and fix myself eventually, I know it's mine"**_

Marceline tenía muchas sorpresas para Bonnibel. En primer lugar había conseguido un cupo en el Conservatoire de París. Una de las mejores escuelas de música, danza y arte. Al final cumpliría el sueño que siempre tuvo. Y esperaba poder ayudarle de alguna manera a su _novia._ Porque sabía que todo el dinero que ella tenia no iba a querer tocarlo. Bonnibel era alguien que luchaba por si misma.

Nunca iba a juguetear ni tontear con nadie durante sus viajes, la llevaría con ella cada vez que quisiera y haría pública su relación. No es como que si le tuviese miedo a los medios, Maceline era bastante famosa en diferentes ramas. El modelaje era el más aclamado, sin embargo ella disfrutaba más de su música y escribir en su soledad.

Ahora gracias a Bonnibel, había encontrado la forma de repararse a sí misma. Porque ahora sabía que su persona era suya y de nadie más ni siquiera del hombre que la maltrataba para lograr su cometido. Exceptuando a la chica que la había cautivado, ella se había ganado todo de la chica de ojos de color rojo y verde.

* * *

Pues me salió más largo de lo que esperaba. Lo siento no puedo seguir escribiendo un fic si tengo una idea totalmente diferente de lo que ya estaba escribiendo. Es una nueva forma de utilizar la canción, que por cierto es de Phoebe Ryan, su nombre es Mine. Personalmente se me ocurrió esta idea con el remix que está en el canal de xkito en youtube. Espero les haya gustado!


	5. Starlight

Marceline jamás le pediría perdón. Ella no era la culpable de todos sus problemas, no. Claro que no. Todo era culpa de la inmensa cabezota de Bonnibel.

Sus ojos verdes miraban todos los instrumentos, desganada. Tonta Bonnibel. Tonta, tonta, tonta. ¿Cómo era posible que para los sentimientos ella fuera tan… extraña? Esa no era la palabra que expresaba lo que estaba pensando, pero no encontraba otra para hablar consigo misma sin ser una completa idiota y tratar mal a su novia.

Y no señores. Marceline Abadeer no es una persona que disfrute decir palabras ofensivas a sus seres queridos.

Puso sus pies sobre el amplificador. Tenía su guitarra eléctrica en sus manos. Cerró sus ojos. Podía escuchar el bullicio afuera del Heineken Music Hall. Estaba justo en la sala Black Box.

Y los ojos electrizantes aparecieron.

Bufó estresada.

Siempre tenía que pasar algo así antes de su gira. Ellas discutiendo por la carrera artística que tenía Marceline. Bonnibel odiaba a sus fans, odiaba la industria de la música, odiaba todo sobre el mundo de la fama.

 _Joder,_ ni siquiera se había alegrado cuando fue a tocar al _Madison Square Garden_.

En cambio Marceline, a pesar de que no era su estilo ni sus intereses, pretendía al menos disfrutar el trabajo de Bonnibel. Ser presidenta de la industria más grande a nivel mundial era algo qué reconocer, tenía miles de dulcerías, por no decir _miles de decenas_. Cada día que pasaba su novia, su _muy amada_ novia, se encerraba en los laboratorios de Candy Kingdom, incluyéndola. Practicamente era su conejillo de indias, cada dulce nuevo que inventaba, se lo daba para hacer la 'prueba del sabor'.

Tantos dulces probó que ahora ya no distinguía el sabor de entre las fresas y las cerezas. Y eso era algo que a Bonnibel le encantaba discutir.

Otra cosa, muchas veces se negaba a besarla. No porque no le gustara, sino porque tenía un dolor de muelas _horrible._ Tenía cita con su dentista cada dos semanas. Y para Marceline eso era simplemente _tortura._ Además de una pérdida enorme de dinero. Sería una lastima que su perfecta dentadura se echara a perder y a _Bonnibel_ le diera por discutir sobre su higiene dental.

Candy Kingdom también tenía fans, claramente a diferencia de Marceline, sus fans variaban en edades. La mayoría de niños _soñaba_ con conocer a la _Princesa Bubblegum._ Apodo dado por la población mundial, cosa que Bonnibel Bubblegum aceptaba con una dulce sonrisa. A excepción cuando Marceline le llamaba 'princesa', Bonnibel sacaba su lado más oscuro cuando eso pasaba y de dulce no tenía nada.

Gruñó sonoramente. Puso su guitarra a un lado. Solo afinarla le había costado en aquel estado. Se levantó de su silla y bajó los pies del amplificador ya dormidos. Caminó a la orilla de la tarima en la que estaba y se sentó, con sus pies colgando. Tenía un salón enorme frente a ella, con capacidad para cinco mil quinientas personas en tres mil metros cuadrados. Debería de estar emocionada. Puso su rostro entre las manos, recordando su último argumento.

" _Odio que vayas de gira Marceline." Decía una muy molesta peli rosa desde su escritorio, en lo más alto de las oficinas de Candy Kingdom._

 _La pelinegra le miraba incrédula. "Vamos Bonnie, sólo serán tres meses. He viajado aún más tiempo cuando solamente éramos amigas."_

" _Entonces tengo más razón de estar molesta." Murmuró. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Bonnibel tenía los ojos cerrados, como si tratara de controlarse._

" _No voy a cancelar la gira sólo porque estás molesta conmigo por una estúpida noticia sobre mí, sabes cómo son los paparazi."_

 _Ante esto Bonnibel se levantó lentamente de su escritorio y le dio la espalda. "Okey, ¿me explicarías entonces qué demonios hacia una chica en tu habitación a las 3 am en tu última gira?" Sonrió sínicamente._

 _Marceline abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¿Estás acusándome de ser infiel?"_

 _Bonnibel le restó importancia con una muñeca. "No lo digo yo, lo dicen todos los medios."_

 _La mirada verde de la rockera era una mezcla de dolor e ira. "¡Nadie sabe que estamos juntas Bonnibel y no precisamente porque yo lo desee así!"_

" _No cambies el tema."Gruñó._

 _Apretó los puños. "No es mi culpa que todos piensen que soy una Casanova cuando salgo sólo en plan de_ _amigos_ _, tú misma tienes a tu estúpido pretendiente Braco. Por mí fuese, todos estarían enterados pero te niegas a_ _afrontar al mundo_ _por lo nuestro."_

" _Soy tu pequeño y asqueroso secreto." Sisegeó._

 _Los ojos de Bonnibel mostraban sorpresa. "No es eso Marceline." Murmuró con voz queda. "Sabes lo que siento por ti, pero debo mantener una imagen aceptada por la sociedad."_

 _Marceline gruñó. "Si eso lo entiendo…" Susurró. "Lo que no entiendo es porque tú tonteas todo lo que quieres con ese idiota CEO de Coca Cola."_

" _Es para encubrir cualquier sospecha entre nosotras. Sabes perfectamente que en internet incluso tienen un nombre para ambas como pareja." Se acercó a ella con ojos suplicantes._

" _Bubbline." Dijo Marceline metiendo las manos a los bolsillos._

" _Escucha, si quieres podemos llegar a un acuerdo en todo esto de tus giras. ¿Sí?" Sonrió con pesades._

" _Mi carrera no es asunto tuyo." Dijo mientras la miraba desafiante. "La de la noticia era una_ _fan_ _pidiendo ayuda, necesitaba hablar unas cuantas cosas y traté de consolarla. Su nombre es Canyon." Se dio la vuelta. Sabía que los ojos azules estaban clavados en su espalda._

" _Dime porqué encontré en tu cuello una marca." Expresó. "Dime porque hay tantas fotos tuyas posando_ _casi desnuda_ _, porqué hay videos tuyos con chicas y chicos mientras estás borracha." Su voz era suave, lo cual lo hacia peor._

" _Sabes perfectamente que no controlo a mis fans, sabes la historia detrás de ese moretón. Además no es mi culpa que las revistas me pidan entrevistas y sesiones de fotos." Murmuró viéndola de re ojo. "Algunas ocasiones mis amigos y mi novia me dejan sola. Así que trato de pasar un buen rato." Levantó las manos en defensa. "Sanamente." Gruñó_

 _Bonnibel le miraba con dudas_

 _."Estoy harta de esto Bonnibel." Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Estoy cansada de pelear contigo por la misma razón. ¿Tan difícil es confiar en mí y lo que siento por ti?"_

 _La mirada de Bonnibel era lo que más le había dolido._

" _Bien." Murmuró Marceline antes de abrir la puerta del despacho. "Llamame cuando te des cuenta de la verdad." Dicho esto desapareció._

Suspiró dentro de sus manos. Odiaba haberla tratado así, odiaba no haberla llamado cuando llegó a Holanda. La extrañaba, su voz, sus besos, sus abrazos. Extrañaba su exquisito olor a frescura y rebeldía. Extrañaba todas las pequeñas cosas de Marceline, sus tarareos mientras cocinaba el desayuno, sus comentarios sarcásticos al ir al cine a escondidas, su mirada verde clavada en ella mientras estaba concentrada en alguna nueva fórmula. Su café, su té, su presencia.

"Bonnibel si sigues así te saldrán arrugas." Murmuró su amiga Lady. "Sólo llámala y pídele perdón."

"No es tan sencillo Rainy, Marceline siempre es muy paciente con mis…" Suspiró. "Celos."

"Para todo hay un limite querida." Contestó su otra amiga LSP desde el sofá.

Bonnibel la miró indiferente desde el comedor. "Lo dice la que nunca puede dejar de escribir sobre su ex novio Brad."

LSP levantó el rostro del sofá para mirar a Bonnibel con odio. "Al menos eso ha hecho que sea millonaria." Sonrió.

La peli rosa rodó los ojos junto con su amiga coreana.

"Dime ¿qué hace Jake para contentarte cuando estás molesta?" Murmuró en el oído de su amiga.

Lady sonrió. "Marceline no es como yo, Bonnibel. Y claramente tú no eres como Jake. Él corre detrás de mí hasta que lo he perdonado."

Bonnibel refunfuñó. " ¿Qué pasa si no contesta mi llamada?"

"Intentarás más tarde." Susurró de manera motivadora.

" ¿Y si me continua ignorando?"

"Seguirás intentando." Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bonnibel. "Ven te mostrare algo."

Bonnibel acercó su silla a la de Lady, la coreana buscó en internet la oración 'bubbline is alive'. Un sinfín de imágenes aparecieron y videos también.

Movió su dedo hasta poner un video de ambas, sobre una vez que salieron juntas y se escondieron en una tienda de ropa. Marceline tenía una gorra gris y lentes oscuros negros. Trató de vestirse lo más casual que encontró y su cabello negro largo caía en una coleta. Bonnibel se miró a sí misma, tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella y una enorme sonrisa. La morena le sonreía también. La persona que había tomado el vídeo no se había tomado la molestia de tranquilizarse, pues sus manos temblaban y se movía mucho la cámara.

Vio cómo Marceline se fijaba en que las estaban grabando, se aproximó a Bonnibel y la besó en la meijlla, se quitó la gorra y se la puso a ella. Luego le susurró algo al oído y ella de inmediato miró a la cámara. Asintió y se marchó de allí. Marceline se acercaba al sujeto en cuestión. Bajó sus lentes hasta su tabique nasal, revelando una ceja alzada y una mirada verde curiosa. Sus ojos brillaban.

En el video ella le preguntaba al chico si quería algo muy amablemente. Él muy emocionado le pidió un autógrafo. Se lo concedió, mostró su sonrisa canina y le pidió que les diera privacidad. El video acabó allí. Sin embargo una chica había seguido la 'continuación de la cita Bubbline'. Lady le miró con una sonrisa socarrona y a Bonnibel se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rojo puro.

"Sólo dale click en el botón." Murmuró.

Esta vez ambas estaban comprando helados. Marceline le había comprado uno de vainilla-fresa y ella solamente compró uno de chicle. Se podía ver claramente que Marceline prefería mil veces pasar así con Bonnibel que firmando autógrafos. Es cierto que ella amaba a sus fans, sin embargo también sabía darse tiempo para si misma y para Bonnie.

La chica grabó a un cumulo de chicos y chicas que se aproximaban a ambas, se vio a si misma ajustar su agarre en Marceline y correr hacia una tienda de ropa. Lugar en la que la comida estaba prohibida. Sin embargo, los hombres que estaban de seguridad las reconocieron y trataron de ayudarles.

Vio cómo la chica se escabullía para seguir en su tarea de grabarlas. Pero no contaba con que un hombre fornido le pidiera dejar de grabar. De fondo podía ver a su pelinegra tapándola para no ser capturada en la cámara.

"Marceline es muy dulce." Susurró. "Ah ver esto solo me hace sentir aún más idiota." Dijo viendo a Lady.

"Bonnibel todos sabemos que no eres alguien sin neuronas. Sólo te falla un poco el corazón." Puso su muñeca en el hombro de Bonnibel. "Deberías escucharlo más."

Los ojos azules de Bonnibel se cerraron. Y suspiró.

"Oye, oye Bubblegum te gustará ver esto. Van a pasar una entrevista de Marceline, al parecer la vieron ahora temprano en con un chico tomando café en Starbucks." Decía LSP desde el sofá.

" _Pero Marceline odia Starbucks."_ Pensó la pelirosa.

Una chica de cabello castaño estaba dando una 'noticia impactante' según ella. Bonnibel enfocó la vista en la imagen de la que tanto hablaba.

Marceline tenía sus lentes oscuros en la mesa, su rostro claramente visible y por lo que se veía disfrutaba la compañía de este chico. Él daba la espalda, pero vestía casual. Se miraba alto y músculoso, con un arete en la oreja izquierda. Piel pálida.

" _ **Está mañana revelan que Marceline Abadeer, estaba con un chico muy apuesto. Se les vio juntos todo la mañana en un centro comercial. ¿Podría ser posible que la artista finalmente nos diga quién ha cautivado su corazón?**_ **"**

A Bonnibel le dio un escalofrío.

" **¡** _ **Y no solo se le vio con él tomando un inocente café**_ **! "** Bonnibel puso los ojos en blanco **. "** _ **Se les vio entrar a una tienda de joyería juntos.**_ **"** La presentadora sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho.

" _ **Según nuestras teorías, nuestra rockera favorita al fin habrá sentado cabeza**_ **."** Dijo sonriendo ampliamente al señalar la imagen.

Este chico alto, le estaba probando un anillo de 'compromiso' a la pelinegra.

Bonnibel miró acusadoramente a Lady. "Ahora dime si no tengo razones para comportarme como lo hago Rainy."

La coreana le miró en calma. "Debe de haber alguna razón. Una muy buena y que estás ignorando por tus celos horrendos."

"Los celos son un monstruo de ojos verdes." Gruñó Bonnibel.

"Marceline tiene los ojos verdes." Musitó LSP, mirándola divertida.

El tic que ya tenía se intensificó.

" _ **A continuación sabremos todas las respuestas. Con ustedes Marceline Abadeer."**_

Marceline estaba en vivo. Al parecer estaba en el lugar donde iba a ser su concierto.

" _ **¿Hola a todos?"**_ Sonaba un poco ansiosa.

" _ **¡Marceline cuéntanos sobre tu vida!"**_ Dijo la castaña sonriendo. Marceline hizo una mirada extraña pero sonrió.

" _ **No hay mucho que decir. Soy una persona aburrida."**_ Bromeó. Ante esto la presentadora rió.

" _ **Entonces, ¿estaría bien que jugaramos con la audiencia un poco? ¿Aceptarías preguntas de tus fans en este momento?"**_

" _ **Uh-hu, seguro. Sólo que no responderé cosas sobre qué voy a hacer al baño, eso todos lo hacemos y estoy segura que ellos saben de que hablo."**_ Ante esto la presentadora rió de nuevo.

" _ **Ah y otra cosa, nunca me he comido los mocos."**_

Incluso LSP rió.

" _ **Okey, entonces esta es la primera pregunta. ¿Te has hecho algún tatuaje recientemente?"**_

" _Claro. Una pregunta sencilla e inocente primero. Típico de los medios."_ Pensó Bonnibel.

Marceline sonrió. Sus perfectos colmillos salieron al aire. _**"No realmente. Aunque estoy pensando en tatuarme un dulce en algún lado."**_

Lady rió. " ¿Ves que aún estando molesta contigo dice cosas así?"

" _ **Interesante, dinos entonces ¿Dónde te lo harías?"**_ La presentadora preguntó con cierto tono travieso que hizo que Bonnibel se sonrojara tal como Marceline lo acababa de hacer.

" _ **No lo diré. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa y que lo busquen por sí mismos."**_ Los ojos de Marceline mostraban cierta oscuridad al decirlo. El sonrojo de Bonnibel incrementó.

" _ **Así que quieres que alguien lo busque ¿eh?"**_ Dijo con el mismo tono la castaña.

La sonrisa traviesa que tenía Marceline se transformó en una vacía en segundos. Bonnibel sintió algo crujir.

" _ **Supongo que tendrá que esperar, aún estoy algo ocupada para hacérmelo. Me preocupa un poco el concierto de ahora."**_ El cambio súbito de tema dejó a la presentadora un poco estupefacta. _**" ¿Otra pregunta?"**_ Dijo aún sonriendo de esa forma.

" _ **Oh, sí claro. ¿ Has pensado en parar la gira? Algunos dicen que no te ves muy bien antes de algunos conciertos."**_ Esta vez el tono de la presentadora era condescendiente. Marceline tenía una mirada indescifrable.

" _ **No realmente. Tal vez cómo algo fugaz, pero no importa. No podría decepcionar a mis fans."**_ Esta vez su voz ocultaba la verdad. Aunque la ultima parte había sido sincera.

LSP miró con veneno a Bonnibel y la señalo acusadoramente. "Egoísta."

" _ **Eso es Marceline, ¡todos te amamos!"**_ Contestó la presentadora. _**"Ahora bien, aquí hay unas preguntas un tanto íntimas."**_

La mirada de Marceline cambió. Se miraba incomoda.

" _ **Sueltalas."**_

" _ **Bien, todos se han estado preguntando esto por dos años. ¿Tienes algún novio del cuál nos quieras contar?"**_

Marceline rió fingidamente. _**"Quizás."**_

" _ **Bravo. Cuéntanos Marceline ¿acaso es el chico de esta mañana?"**_

Marceline se puso en posición pensativa. _**"Hablas de Tuff."**_

" _ **¿Tuff es el chico que se ha ganado la lotería contigo?"**_

El estomago de Bonnibel hizo un movimiento que la hacia querer vomitar.

" _ **No estoy segura. ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas a él?"**_ Dijo sonriendo. _**"Oye Tuff, ven conmigo un momento."**_

Un chico apuesto apareció en la pantalla. Tenía ojos azules, cómo Bonnibel.

"Mira que buenos gustos tiene Marceline." Bromeó LSP, ganándose el odio de las dos chicas presentes. Tanto Lady como Bonnie voltearon los ojos.

" _ **Marce, se supone que sólo tú serías entrevistada."**_ Dijo con un puchero. _**"Yo tendría que estar observándote hablar sola con tu teléfono desde atrás."**_

" _**¡Pero que ternura! Que buen ojo tienes Marceline."**_ Alabó la presentadora.

Marceline y el chico 'Tuff' se miraron asombrados. Hasta que él estalló en risas. _**"No sé de que estabas hablando con ella Marce, pero me alagan."**_

La pelinegra levantó los hombros. _**"Estamos hablando de esto supongo."**_ Dijo levantando el dedo de su mano izquierda mostrando un anillo de oro y un pequeño rubí en el centro.

" _ **Oh"**_ El rostro del chico era un poema. _**"Bueno Marceline creo que nos atraparon con las manos en la masa."**_

" _ **Lástima que ya tienes novia Tuff, pero sí gracias por el anillo. Acepto esto solo por nuestros niños. "**_ Soltó Marceline, la presentadora se ruborizó, pero empezó a reír. Lady miraba a Bonnibel con una sonrisa de 'Te lo dije'

Bonnibel sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

" _ **Bueno amigos, al parecer la artista Abadeer nos acaba de jugar una broma. Sin embargo hay una última pregunta."**_

Tuff se despidió moviendo la muñeca frente a la cámara. Marceline tenía una sonrisa burlona.

" _ **Si no estás interesada en Tuff. ¿Estás interesada en la CEO de Candy Kingdom?"**_ Ésta pregunta la presentadora la hizo muy lentamente. Y Bonnibel sentía cómo el aire nuevamente dejaba de ingresar a su sistema respiratorio. Vio cómo la sonrisa de Marceline desaparecía de inmediato y un entrecejo fruncido aparecía en su lugar.

Vio como la pelinegra suspiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos mientras se rascaba la nuca, señal de molestia y nerviosismo.

" _ **Sabes, ella y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo."**_ Otro suspiro. _**"El hecho de que seamos muy cercanas… no quiere decir que…"**_ Un silencio incomodo la invadió. Bonnibel sentía sus manos sudar.

" _ **Ella es algo así como mi persona favorita."**_ Murmuró Marceline. _**"Y lo que quiero decir con esto es que disfruto su compañía, es alguien con quien te puedes divertir siendo tú mismo. No importa cómo seas ni quién seas, siempre será buena contigo."**_

" _ **Oh, eso es muy profundo de tu parte Marceline, sin embargo nuestro tiempo se ha acabado y aunque nos encantaría seguir conversando contigo, no podremos. Hasta otra ocasión y buena suerte en el concierto de esta noche."**_ Animó. Esperó que Marceline se despidiera de las personas que sintonizaban y la videollamada terminó. La presentadora dio por finalizado el programa.

"Increíble, su humor cambió totalmente." Señaló Lady.

"Incluso miente al mundo por ti Bonnibel, si yo fuese ella ya te hubiese dejado." Dijo LSP mofándose.

Bonnibel ya no estaba con ellas. Después de la videollamada prácticamente se fue de donde estaba, buscó la terraza. _Marcy_ decía la pantalla de su celular.

" _Nerd, en este momento no puedo contestar llama después."_ Bonnibel suspiró. Esa era su contestadora.

Miro la hora en su celular. Aún estaba a tiempo para irse a Holanda.

Llamó a otra persona.

" ¿Hola Finn? Sí, soy Bonnibel. ¿Podrías conseguirme boletos para The Red Tour? Claro estaré allí dentro de media hora."

Cortó la llamada y entró corriendo a su apartamento. Holanda no estaba muy lejos de Inglaterra, sólo serían 33 min.

Marceline estaba impaciente. Aún estaba el sol y los conciertos no empezarían hasta después de las ocho. Se sentía un poco deprimida por Bonnibel. Debió de ser más cuidadosa al enfrentarla, posiblemente la pelirosa estaba halándose el cabello a sí misma.

Ella no era del todo mala y pensándolo bien, con la cabeza fría incluso le daba la razón de sus celos en algunas ocasiones. Estaba consciente que incluso ella misma estaría actuando como su oji azul.

"Argh." Gruñó. "Desearía dejar de ser así." Murmuró con odio hacia sí misma.

Miró su celular. Tenía una llamada perdida de Bonnibel. Justo después de la entrevista.

Apagó su teléfono. No tenía ganas de lidiar consigo misma ni con ella.

"Parece que alguien está fuera de su zona de confort." Dijo una chica morocha. "Apostaría a que es por cierta persona."

"Cállate Keila."

"Sabes no te diré que hacer, simplemente te daré un consejo." Murmuró sentándose a su lado.

"Eso equivale a decirme que hacer." Gruñó acostándose en la tarima.

"Has lo que tu quieras." Contestó ignorando su comentario. " Pero deberías pensar bien qué hacer, te vuelves algo gruñona y desesperada cuando no hablas con ella."

"Ella me tranquiliza." Murmuró tapándose el rostro. "Es algo así como mi lugar feliz."

"Dime ¿cómo se conocieron?" Preguntó recostándose en su muñeca.

"Umm, fue hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo exactamente." Miró a Keila quien la miraba como una madre a su hija. "No me mires así."

"Cuentame sobre ella Marcy, usualmente evitas el tema."

"No es que yo lo evite. Bonnie me ha pedido no hablar sobre nosot- ella." Murmuró desviando la mirada.

"Estoy segura que sus amigos saben sobre ti." Un sonrojo apareció.

"Sí, eso es verdad." Suspiró. "Quiero ver… Oh sí, era un día lluvioso en bachillerato."

" ¿La conoces desde hace tanto? ¿Cómo es posible si prácticamente crecimos juntas?" Chilló asombrada.

Marceline se empezó a reír. "No es verdad, te he dicho que no recuerdo cuando nos conocimos."

"Yo no pregunte cuando." Dijo Keila sonriendo maliciosamente "Pregunté cómo."

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Marceline. Se sentó de repente y puso los ojos en blanco. "Esta bien, si fue un día lluvioso pero no recuerdo si fue en la escuela o ya cuando nos habíamos graduado. Yo estaba esperando cruzarme la calle, cuando una rata blanca corrió hacia mi. No grité obviamente pero si me sorprendí."

Keila le miró con una sonrisa.

"No le tengo miedo a las ratas." Dijo con voz queda.

"Yo no dije nada Marcy, prosigue."

"Bien, entonces esta rata pasó entre mis piernas y una chica con cabello rosado iba corriendo detrás de ella. Chocó conmigo y cayó sobre mí. Me mojé hasta los calcetines gracias a ella. Ella gritó 'Science' y yo creí que era extranjera. Traté de decirle en inglés que su rata se había metido en mi maleta pero ella me miraba de una manera extraña."

"Llevaba una camisa blanca y pues… se podía ver claramente a través de esta." Se rascó la nuca. "Me contestó en alemán y yo me quedé como una idiota viéndola. Después se disculpó por haber sido descortés y hablar en otro idioma. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y la estúpida rata arruinó mis manuscritos por esconderse. Fuimos a una antigua pastelería que estaba cerca. La señora que horneaba pie de manzana me conocía desde pequeña, la señora Tronquitos ¿la recuerdas?"

"Claro que sí, hacia los mejores postres de la ciudad." Dijo Keila.

"Nos prestó una manta creyendo que eramos amigas para compartirla, intente sacar su rata de mi mochila pero ella fue más ágil que yo y trepó por mi brazo y corrió de un lado a otro en mi cuerpo. Bonnibel no dejaba de reírse. Sus patas se sentían horribles. Luego me rendí y su rata se metió en mi camisa, sacó su cabeza por mi escote." Keila levantó una ceja sugestiva. "No era un escote de esos –ven-a-la-cama, era una camisa…" Los ojos se le iluminaron. "Fue el último día de clases, estaba usando la camisa del uniforme."

"Bueno no hay mucha diferencia, técnicamente la conociste en bachillerato." Musitó pensando.

"La cuestión es que esa rata era muy inteligente al igual que la dueña. La tormenta se hizo más fuerte y tuve que llamar a Simón para que no se preocupara. Papá no estaba en la ciudad. La señora Tronquitos nos dio un colchón, un par de pijamas y Bonnibel se negaba aceptarlo sin pagarle, todo su dinero estaba mojado y yo no tenía nada. Ella se ofreció a ser su aprendiz y finalmente aceptó dormir allí. Quería irse corriendo a su casa para no causar molestias Keila, Bonnibel estaba loca." Dejó escapar una risa sonora. "Durante la noche conversamos mucho, tanto que al final de cada tema terminábamos discutiendo."

"Eso no ha cambiado incluso ahora." Dijo Keila riendo.

"Antes era mejor." Susurró con tristeza. "Antes no había razón para decir mentiras ni nada por el estilo. Era sencillo pasar juntas."

"Eran amigas." Aclaró mientras ponía una muñeca en su pierna y le daba un apretón. Marceline levantó la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

"Ese día me enteré del mayor miedo de Bonnibel, los truenos. No tienes una idea de cómo se sujetaba a su rata. Finalmente decidí ofrecerme como su almohada personal. Al día siguiente desperté con su rata en mi cabello y con ella abrazándome. Cuando se despertó fue un escándalo, no paraba de decir 'lo siento, no te conozco y te utilice para dormir', después de eso llegó cada día a ayudarla. Supongo que así aprendió a hacer pies de manzana."

" ¿Cómo se hicieron amigas?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"Yo iba de vez en cuando a la pastelería. Incluso traté de aprender a hacer los pasteles por mí misma… pero al final siempre terminaba embarrando a Bonnibel con la mezcla y dulces." Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Suena divertido." Murmuró viendo cómo suspiraba.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que sentía algo por ti?" Marceline la miró largamente con una mirada eufórica.

"Haces muchas preguntas." Dijo secamente, aunque sonreía.

"Sólo quiero que mi mejor amiga me cuente sobre su vida amorosa, digamos que no he estado muy enterada de la situación ya que eres algo cabeza dura." Expresó mientras le pegaba suavemente en la frente con su dedo.

"Fue bastante extraño sabes. Bonnibel siempre se la pasaba estudiando, así que nos hicimos la costumbre de ir a mi casa. Simón le tomó cariño, Betty también. Ambas hablaban cosas que yo no entendía en lo absoluto. Un día la invite a jugar videojuegos y sorprendentemente aceptó. En ese entonces cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca me ponía nerviosa e incluso me pareció que Bonnibel se acercaba mucho a propósito." Dijo con una mano en su barbilla pensativa.

"Vi a Bonnibel por el rabillo del ojo mirándome, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Yo hice lo mismo. De repente me pidió que cerrara los ojos. Me pareció extraño pero no pude resistirme así que lo hice."

"Déjame adivinar, ¿huyó como una cobarde?" Susurró entre risas Keila.

"No… eso es lo ironico. Sentí su mano temblorosa tomar la mía. La escuché murmurar algo en alemán, después de eso me preguntó si podía hacer algo sin que me enojara. En ese momento mi corazón latía a mil por hora así que le respondí tartamudeando que sí. Sentí su respiración agitada en mi cara. Abrí los ojos en ese momento y Bonnie tenía la cara completamente roja, sus pupilas eran enormes y el azul brillante se había convertido en uno electrizante. Me sentí paralizada." Movió las manos como si estuviera nerviosa, luego sonrió.

"Me puso su otra mano en la cara. Prácticamente estampó la palma de su mano en mis ojos. Unos segundos pasaron y sentí sus labios sobre los míos."

Vio a Marceline mirar el suelo, un sentimiento que Keila no podía reconocer estaba grabado en sus ojos.

"No le correspondí el beso. Creyó que había hecho algo malo así que rápidamente me soltó y buscó la puerta. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que recuerdo de ese momento es que me lancé hacia ella y la besé de nuevo. Técnicamente la arrincone contra la puerta." Rió.

"Parece que la que inició todo fue Bonnibel." Dijo Keila mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de 'me deshonra que no hayas actuado tú'.

"Eso fue hace como dos años Keila. Sí puede ser que Bonnibel tuvo la iniciativa, sin embargo la que hace de todo ahora soy yo." Murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido. "Era más sencillo cuando no teníamos ningún tipo de reconocimiento."

Keila suspiró. "¿Qué te parece si cantas primero la canción que se te apetezca para que dejes salir toda la molestia? Piensa después del concierto." Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se alejó.

"Me parece bien." Contestó secamente la pelinegra.

"Y ¿Marceline?." Musitó Keila en una voz comprensiva. "No dejes que las cosas malas, opaquen las buenas."

Marceline se masajeaba el entrecejo. Recordar cosas buenas equivalía a recordar las malas en segunda instancia. Sintió una rabia indescriptible por dentro y no era precisamente dirigida a Bonnibel, sino a ella misma.

Lo único que quería es que todo terminara de una buena vez.

Miró por ultima vez el espacio vacío y deseo poder desvanecerse dentro de él.

Bonnibel corría en el aeropuerto. Un tipo vestido de negro la seguía.

"Tch. Son unos idiotas todos, sólo sirven para arruinarnos la vida." Gruñó.

"Bonnie, ¿nunca has ido a un concierto verdad? " Dijo Finn mientras corría a su lado.

" ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Contestó sorprendida, olvidando su molestia.

"Tu ropa me lo dice." Después de decir esto, dejó salir una carcajada limpia.

Finn había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. Sonrió alegremente, él tenía razón. Nadie iría en tacones a un concierto. Miro riendo su espalda, tan ancha. Su cabello rubio aún estaba un poco largo, podía ver las puntas salir de su gorro.

Él era la mejor persona que pudo haber conocido. Siempre un amigo leal. Incluso en estos momentos de locura, él siempre la apoyaba. Verlo le dio más fuerza para enfrentar al mundo.

Llegaron a una vuelta, había una tienda de ropa.

"Quedate aquí Bonnie, compraré ropa para ti." Dicho esto se dio la vuelta.

"Finn pero tú no sabes mi talla." Musitó.

"Marcy me la dijo. Además soy más rápido en una tienda de ropa que una mujer." Gritó mientras se alejaba. Bonnibel rió. Sabía que estaba siendo grabada en algún lugar, pero no importaba. Pronto todo sería más fácil de llevar.

Finn tardó cinco minutos exactos en entrar y salir. "Ten, ahora vamos." Dijo mientras la tomaba del antebrazo y empezaba a caminar más rápido. "Eres muy lenta Bonnie, tendré que cargarte."

"Oye no esper-" No pudo terminar la oración ya que Finn la cargaba como si fuese una princesa en apuros.

Bonnibel miró la hora en su celular, eran las 7 en punto. " ¡Finn son las 7 y el concierto empieza a las 8!" Gritó afligida.

"Okey, esto merece ser más rápido que el mismísimo sol." Dijo mientras empezaba a correr de nuevo. Cómo pudo sacó dinero de su bolsillo mientras maniobraba con su otra mano para no dejar caer a Bonnie.

" ¡Dame esos zapatos tennis, gracias ahí está tu dinero!" Gritó mientras pasaba tomando un par de zapatos de una estantería de muestra. El dinero lo había lanzado y éste había aterrizado perfectamente en el lugar de los zapatos.

" ¡Su cambio chico!" Gritó la vendedora.

" ¡Quédatelo!" Respondió sonriendo.

"No tienes que hacer todo esto por mí Finn, te pagaré el dinero cuando volvamos. Pero podemos llegar tarde no import-"

"Si importa." Dijo jadeando. "Sé lo mucho que te importa llegar a tiempo. Marcy es mi amiga también pero tú estás redimiéndote." Tomo aire. "Siempre te ayudaré a hacer lo correcto Bonnie." Le sonrió. Sus ojos azules eran sinceros.

"Bien ya llegamos." Dijo bajándola frente a la puerta. "Ve y cámbiate dentro del avión iré por nuestros asientos, búscame cuando hayas acabado." Respiró agitado mientras caminaban hacia el avión.

Bonnibel rápidamente buscó el baño y en un santiamén se cambió. Se miró al espejo. Había entrado con el cabello desarreglado por tanto correr y el maquillaje se le había corrido. Se lavó la cara y miró con determinación el espejo. Se volvió a maquillar un poco, de forma más natural. Su cabello rosado lo ordenó y se lo dejó suelto. Finn había comprado un sueter blanco con una línea amarilla y otra roja. Se puso el short y los zapatos.

Salió a buscar a Finn, quien se había sentado en el lado del pasillo, guardando el asiento de la ventana para ella. Sonrió.

Hablaron todo el camino a Amsterdam. Media vez llegaron a Schiphol, Bonnibel vio la hora. Faltaba menos de media hora para que empezara el concierto. Rogaba que no hubiese tráfico.

" ¡Jake, apurate y ven rápido al aeropuerto!" Dijo Finn mientras hablaba por teléfono, Bonnibel le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Está aquí?" Murmuró silenciosamente. Finn asintió sonriendo. Colgó después de escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

"No me dijiste que Jake estaba en Holanda, Finn!" Gruñó la pelirosa.

El rubio levantó los hombros restándole importancia. "Sólo promete que Lady no se enterará de esto, Jake está consiguiendo su regalo de cumpleaños."

Bonnibel asintió. Claro, ahora lo recordaba. LSP lo había mencionado, los Mertens eran hombres que disfrutaban dar buenas sorpresas.

Vio un auto blanco parquearse frente a ellos. "Rápido, rápido." Decía Jake mientras ellos subían las maletas de un aventón al coche.

"Que bien se te ve el bigote hermano." Dijo Finn mirándolo alegremente.

" ¿Verdad que sí? A Lady no le gusta, pero parezco todo un hombre así." Dijo tocándose la barbilla.

Bonnibel rió. "Aún así, ella está loca por ti."

Ambos chicos, el de ojos pardos y el de ojos azules la miraron sonriendo.

Llegaron al Heineken Music Hall. Había una cola enorme afuera, pero estaban avanzando rápido. Los tres se bajaron del auto rápidamente.

"Por favor entreguen sus pases al entrar por esa puerta. Dependiendo de la clasificación así serán ubicados." Decía un chico joven con la camisa de 'Staff'.

Bonnibel miró a Finn. "¿Qué tipo de pases tenemos?"

"V.I.P" Dijo mientras saltaba emocionado.

"¿Cómo los conseguiste?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Sabes, tienes una novia muy generosa PB. Siempre me regala entradas a sus conciertos." Contestó mientras levantaba su pulgar.

Sonrió de una forma que indicaba sus ganas de llorar. " _Sí."_

Un bullicio desde la parte de atrás llamó su atención.

" ¿Ya vieron quienes están aquí?" Decía una chica de unos 17 años emocionada. "Es la presidenta de Candy Kingdom. Y con ella viene el famoso cocinero de Top Chef."

"También está ese atractivo piloto del ejercito. ¿Finn Mertens?" Decía otra muy sonrojada.

Los tres dieron la espalda rápido, Finn y Jake se colocaron detrás de Bonnibel, para evitar ser vista.

"Parece que nos descubrieron." Murmuró Finn en la oreja de Jake.

Entregaron sus pases y avanzaron a la parte delantera. No lograron encontrar un buen lugar cerca de la tarima por la cantidad de gente que había. Así que estuvieron alejados como por unos 20 metros. Muchos chicos con la camisa del Staff aparecieron sosteniendo botes llenos de pintura fluorescente. Bonnibel alzó una ceja. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Finalmente las luces del recinto se apagaron todas de una sola vez. Humo empezó a salir de los lados de la tarima hasta llenar todo el escenario, una chica se aproximo a ella con pequeñas pulseras luminiscentes. Bonnibel tomó una roja, Jake una verde y Finn una amarilla.

"Todos vengan, pueden pintarse el rostro y los brazos con esto. Les prometemos que se divertirán." Gritaba otra chica del Staff.

Bonnibel se dibujó un dulce en la mejilla. Seguro Marceline la vería así.

Luces neones hicieron su aparición. Perfecto. La pintura se miraba brillante entre la niebla que habían hecho y cuatro personas aparecieron en la tarima.

Sólo se miraban sus siluetas y lo que habían dibujado en sus cuerpos con la pintura. Los ojos azules de Bonnibel se clavaron inmediatamente en la figura que había utilizado la pintura roja.

Tenía dos puntos fluorescentes en el cuello. Y en el rostro, sus ojos verdes se habían convertido en flamas. La pintura verde que había utilizado alrededor de los ojos resaltaba de sobremanera su color.

La música empezó a sonar. Y un rugido de parte del público se escuchó.

 _ **I, I can't get these memories out of my mind  
And some kind of madness has started to evolve  
I, I tried so hard to let you go  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah**_

Finn y Jake empezaron a cantar junto a Marceline. ¿Cómo era posible que Bonnibel nunca haya escuchado a la pelinegra tocar? ¿Cómo pudo ser así con ella, cuando al ver a su alrededor miraba a tanta gente apoyándola? Era tan placentero sentir las vibraciones en sus oídos.

 _ **I have finally seen the light  
And I have finally realized  
What you mean  
Oh oh oh**_

Marceline tenía una mirada feroz. Mientras cantaba no sonreía y su voz era tenue, cómo si estuviera sacando lo que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón. Sentía que estaba preparando una bomba que explotaría en algún momento junto con notas altas de su parte.

 _ **And now, I need to know is this real love  
Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?  
And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had  
Like some kind of madness  
Was taking control  
Yeah**_

Miro a Marceline, tocaba su bajo cómo si quisiera desquitarse de alguna forma. La letra estaba llegando a lo profundo del corazón de Bonnibel, al parecer ella no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirosa. Estaba demasiado lejos. Necesitaba llegar al frente de la tarima.

 _ **And now I have finally seen the light  
And I have finally realized  
What you need  
Mm**_

Tomó a Jake y a Finn de la camisa y los llevó con ella hacia el frente. La pelinegra empezó a hacer su solo y toda la piel de Bonnibel se erizó. Miró a Marceline mientras pasaba entre las personas. Sus ojos azules estaban enfocados en ella. Los dedos delgados se movían ágilmente sobre el instrumento, con demasiado talento como para poder ignorarlo. La pelinegra cerró los ojos fuertemente, Bonnie logró ver el cambio que hubo en su rostro. Pasó de estar enfurecida a caer en una lenta depresión.

El solo fue estupendo.

 _ **And now I have finally seen the end (Finally seen the end)  
And I'm not expecting you to care (Expecting you to care)  
But I have finally seen the light (Finally seen the light)  
I have finally realized (Realized)  
I need to love  
I need to love**_

Al escuchar esas notas tan largas de parte de Marceline, a Bonnibel se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos. Se le hacia difícil seguir caminando hacia el frente, su corazón latía tanto que le dolía. Soltó a Finn, quién preocupado fue a abrazarla. Jake se quitó la camisa de inmediato y metió sus manos al barril de pintura más cercano. Se escribió en el pecho Peebles. Los ojos verdes de Marceline inmediatamente hicieron contacto con el rojo brillante del pecho de Jake. Su mirada verde parecía confundida. Finn se movió para que pudiera ver el blanco chillante y el rosado de su cabello.

 _ **Come to me,**_

Bonnibel de inmediato posó su vista en la chica de cabello negro que tenía el micrófono. Y estaba segura que esa era la letra de la canción, pero sabía que ya tenía la atención de la rockera.

 _ **Trust in your dream**_

Finn se quitó la camisa y se escribió un 'Te amamos Marceline' y siguió cantando junto a Jake. Bonnibel daba pasos rápidos hacia la tarima. Aún le hacían falta unos 10 metros.

 _ **Come on and rescue me  
Yes I have known, I can be wrong  
Maybe I'm too headstrong**_

Esta vez si que estaba segura. Marceline había escrito esa canción en un momento de frustración con ella. Sin embargo aún así, ella estaba consciente de sus fallas. _**  
Our love is  
Madness**_

Al fin llegó al frente. Marceline le miraba sorprendida, alrededor de Bonnibel se había hecho un espacio. Todos se habían dado cuenta de quién era. Keila llamó la atención de Marceline.

"Debes seguir tocando Marcy, le diré a Tuff que la lleve tras bambalinas, pero nuestras presentaciones no deben parar." Puso su mano en la espalda de la pelinegra quién le miraba preocupada.

"Pero está llorando."

"Tienes que ser fuerte." Resopló al empezar a tocar con la guitarra otra canción. _**"A continuación Undisclosed Desires"**_ Gritó Marceline desviando la mirada de Bonnibel. A quien se le paró el corazón al sentirse ignorada.

El público nuevamente rugió con emoción. El mismo chico alto que había visto en la entrevista con Marceline la llevaba hacia atrás del escenario, la tapó con una manta.

" ¿Será que es inútil que haya venido?" Murmuró para sí misma con la voz rota.

"No lo creo." Sentenció Tuff sentándose en un viejo amplificador. "De hecho por la canción que eligió no creo que quiera seguir cantando."

"Creo que no sabes lo que sucede entre ella y yo." Dijo mirándolo recelosa.

"Oh claro que lo sé. Todos en la banda lo sabemos, yo no toco ni canto, pero soy uno de los que ayuda a Marcy con todo el papeleo." Dijo sonriéndole. "Y Puedo decirte que compró dos anillos, no uno."

Bonnibel le miró confundida. "Creí que tú se lo habías dado."

Tuff negó con la cabeza sonriendo. "Su plan era hacerse pasar por alguien muy enamorada y que acaba de comprometerse con alguien misterioso. Pero luego salí yo al aire y bueno, mi novia también se molestó conmigo." Rió.

"Yo sabía que algo no encajaba, Marcy no es de las que busca joyería." Dijo mirando a la banda desde un lado cerrado de la tarima.

"Sugiero que si quieres hablar con ella lo hagas por medio de pancartas. Tengo algunas en blanco aquí." Dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba detrás de algunos cables. Encontró varios y se los dio. "Agradecería si no la alteras mucho, conociéndola no sabría controlarse."

"Lo sé." Bonnibel sonrió tomándolas. " ¿Puedo contarte algo muy importante?" Dijo mirándolo dudosa.

"Claro."

"Nunca la había escuchado. Ella piensa que odio todo lo que ella hace pero eso no es cierto." Suspiró. La miró una vez más. "En realidad no sabía cómo decirle que soy… un desastre con esto, cuando no era famosa no teníamos que escondernos de nadie. Y es mi culpa que ella quiera lanzar la guitarra." Dijo viéndolo con pesadez.

Tuff rió suavemente. "Aunque entiendo lo que quieres decir, deberías decírselo a ella." Dicho esto se levantó y le guiñó el ojo.

Empezo a escribir en las páginas en blanco.

" _ **Muy bien. ¿Quién está listo para la siguiente?"**_ Dijo Marceline después de haber tocado dos canciones más. El público gritó emocionado.

" _ **Diganme, ¿cuál quieren oír esta vez?"**_ Su voz sonaba complacida con el bullicio.

" ¡ _Starlight, Starlight, Starlight!"_ Gritaba la audiencia.

Inmediatamente se escuchó la risa de su parte y sus compañeros empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos.

 _ **Far away  
The ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die**_

Bonnibel se acercó un poco a la banda, la parte en donde estaba no era vista por la audiencia pero las personas de la tarima si la miraban. Organizó las pancartas. Keila la miró y sonrió, se acercó a Marceline y con la mirada le indico que mirase a la pelirosa.

'Perdón fui una cabeza hueca contigo.'

 _ **The starlight  
I will be chasing a starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore**_

Una ceja negra se alzó.

'Quisiera participar más en tu mundo, realmente me has cambiado la vida.'

Marceline la miró de reojo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Las mejillas de Bonnibel estaban ardiendo de la vergüenza. La siguiente parte de la canción la canto un poco más fuerte.

 _ **Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms**_

'Sí confio en ti, pero a veces hasta la persona más inteligente tiene que ser torpe en algo'

En los ojos de Marceline bailó una risa burlona.

 _ **My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive**_

'También sé que algunas canciones las escribiste por mi culpa.'

Marceline volteó los ojos. Sin embargo cantó un poco más fuerte.

 _ **Now I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away**_

Bonnibel estaba totalmente roja. 'Te amo y ya deja de forzar tu voz, ya entendí el mensaje'.

Marceline siguió cantando de forma normal, pero ahora ya se miraba más alegre. Esta vez sí estaba sintiendo su música a profundidad.

Bonnibel se quedó allí parada, sin saber que hacer hasta que terminó la canción. Luego decidió que no tenía nada que hacer detrás de esa cortina negra y salió a encontrarse con la pelinegra. Justo en el momento que dejó de cantar.

El público hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Marceline sonrió de forma cansada, estaba sudando.

" _ **Bueno amigos, parece que tenemos una invitada especial."**_ Dijo sonriendo. _**"Tal parece que nuestra princesita de Candy Kingdom nos regalará un año completo de dulces."**_ Bromeó. Bonnibel sonrió y asintió. El público rió.

Lo que nadie se esperaba ni siquiera Marceline, era que Bonnibel la tomaría del cuello de su camisa. Como ella era más alta que la pelirosa la gravedad la hizo bajar su cabeza unos centímetros.

Luego sintió los cálidos labios de ella besándola con deseos contenidos. Toda la gente dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa, excepto Jake y Finn. Quienes reían como locos.

Por un momento olvidó que estaba frente a miles de personas, por no decir millones. Pero no importaba.

Se separó un poco de sus labios para poder susurrarle un 'A quien le importa lo que los demás piensen'

Después de eso volvió a besarla. La audiencia estaba silbando y gritando de emoción.

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Las canciones son completamente de el grupo Muse, (Starlight y Madness) yo solamente usé imaginación. Gracias por sus reviews, enserio. Me hacen querer seguir este proyecto! Un bravo por ustedes!


	6. Sweetheart，what have you done to us

_"Bonnibel, necesito que me escuches."_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que la escuchó decir. Lo demás lo había olvidado o simplemente no lo recordaba por todo el peso emocional de ese momento. Ahora se encontraba observando un video de la chica que había sido su amiga por tantos años. Le temblaban las manos. Sentía su corazón desmoronarse.

Una mujer de cabello negro corto salía mirando fijamente la cámara. Su rostro serio, con una expresión de sufrimiento plasmado en sus ojos.

 **Sweetheart, what have you done to us?**

 **I turned my back and you turned to dust**

 **What have you done?**

Desvió la mirada esmeralda, tenía los ojos rojos y se notaba la voz quebradiza. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro, con la mandíbula temblorosa. Recordaba que su amiga, solía ser blanca y delgada, sin embargo parecía haber perdido peso y estaba pálida.

 **And oh please just come here, don't fight with me**

 **I admit think you may have broken me, will you admit? Oh oh**

Bonnibel no despegaba la mirada de la computadora. La chica del video, estaba mostrándole al mundo su lado vulnerable. El lado que sólo ella había conocido. Y en su mente sólo resonaba un desesperado ¿Dónde estás?

La mujer de cabello azabache, se limpió el rostro con su muñeca.

 **If all you wanted was songs for you**

 **Here goes, after all that you put me through**

 **Here's one for you**

Tanto la lírica como la melodía hacían que Bonnibel se estremeciera. Pero estar viendo a la persona que más quería con esa apariencia la quebraba.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de los ojos verdes. Su mirada era tenue, melancólica.

 **And don't call me lover**

 **It's not enough**

 **It's got to be tough, cynical stuff**

La cámara se alejaba del rostro de la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se ponía sonrosado por aguantar las lágrimas tanto tiempo. Hubo una parte de la canción en la que parecía haber un poco de molestia en su voz.

A este nivel del video, la morena era visualizada de cuerpo completo. Estaba en una playa. Pero Bonnibel estaba tan sumergida en los sentimientos que sentía por la chica que no sabía que hacer. Y al parecer la dueña de esa voz tan maravillosa ya no soportaba ser grabada. Su mirada estaba en cualquier lugar, menos la camára.

 **Follow my words to the end of our love**

Finalmente pasó lo esperado.

La persona más fuerte que había conocido se había derrumbado frente a todo el mundo. Con manos temblorosas limpió su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas que al fin habían sido liberadas. Le dio la espalda por breves segundos a la cámara, al no poder controlarse salió corriendo, fuera del video.

 **And God you were the one who told me not to be**

 **so English, Oh oh**

La mirada azulada derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, la voz aterciopelada seguía sonando, aún después de romperse.

Al fondo, un barco lanzaba luces de bengala.

 **Sweetheart, what have you done to our love?**

La canción lentamente se desvaneció. Al final del video, la morena yacía sentada con el rostro entre sus manos, parecía llorar sin parar. Uno de sus amigos, salía cerca de ella sin saber qué hacer, cuando se dio cuenta que seguía siendo grabada empezó a hacer señales para que parara. Cubriendo a la chica.

Sus sollozos se convirtieron en llantos sonoros. Trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas tan rápido salían. "Basta" se repetía una y otra vez.

Enamorarse de su amiga inglesa había sido lo mejor que podría haberle pasado.

Trataba de recordar la última conversación que habían tenido. Pero no lograba recordar lo que Marceline le dijo en ese momento.

Sólo recordaba que estaba discutiendo con ella. ¿Sobre qué? Ya lo había olvidado.

Pero si recordaba lo que le había dicho a Marceline y cómo la mirada glauca se llenaba de sufrimiento en un instante. Prácticamente escuchó el corazón de Marceline romperse.

"Nunca sentí _nada_."

Se abrazó a sí misma. Habían acabado su relación hace menos de 6 meses.

"Mentí, Marcy. Sentí todo." Susurró entre lágrimas. "Aún lo siento."

Buscó en todas partes de internet lo que había sucedido con Marceline después de lanzar esa canción. Se había retirado de la industria musical. Se suponía que no era para siempre, pero al ver lo que había causado con sus palabras sabía que iba a tardar en regresar.

Observó una foto en su celular, en la cual Marceline caminaba frente a ella sonriendo con su guitarra en la espalda y su perro Schwable en sus brazos.

Tantos años de conocer la calidez de sus abrazos cuando la oscuridad la consumía. Del amor de sus besos cuando no había dormido en días.

Recordó lo que le había dicho.

" _Bonnibel, necesito que me escuches. Yo… sí_ -" Su voz se quebró. _"Yo sí te amo_."

Abrazo sus rodillas.

"Yo también, Marcy." Sollozó.

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? Me disculpo por no acualizar tan seguido, la universidad y mi carrera no me permiten escribir tanto como deseo. Este es corto, para que sepan que no me olvido de ustedes. (Los siguientes son los de verdad jaja) La canción se llama Sweetheart, what have you done to us y es de Keaton Henson. ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!


	7. You dont know how lucky you are

Mientras se paseaba en la cocina, buscando los suplementos necesarios para preparar un café. Encontró una página arrugada atrás del estante. Con cuidado lo abrió y vio una letra que conocía a la perfección aunque claramente la caligrafía no estaba en su mejor punto. Su entrecejo se arrugó. Eso no era algo normal.

Does he know who you are?

Does he laugh, just to know

What he has?

Tomó una taza diferente y preparó un chocolate tibio sin soltar el papel que sostenía para poder continuar leyendo.

Solo escuchaba su respiración y el sonido del agua hirviendo.

Does he know not to talk

About your dad?

Does he know when you're sad?

Dio unos sorbos a su bebida preguntándose ¿como había llegado este papel con tan interesante contenido a su hogar?

Parecía que la letra de la canción iba dirigida.

You don't like to be touched,

Let alone kissed.

Dejó su taza a un lado. Puso el papel en el desayunador y se recostó sobre éste leyéndolo. Sin percatarse de su nueva compañía.

Sintió los brazos de alguien muy especial serpentear en su cintura. La calidez la invadió de inmediato.

"¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan temprano um?" Metió su rostro en el cuello de la susodicha.

Sus hombros se tensaron de inmediato. Por el contacto espontaneo.

"Encontré algo interesante." Murmuró sin relajarse. Sintió un beso en el cuello, su piel se erizó con una sensación agradable.

"Cuéntame más." Su voz había salido aterciopelada, por estar en contacto con la piel de su amante.

"Por lo que veo, la persona que escribió esto estaba un poco…" Sus orejas se pusieron calientes al percibir cómo una de las manos que había estado en su cintura, trazaba círculos ligeramente en su abdomen debajo de su camisa. Tragó grueso. "Es cómo un desahogo." Dijo con un tono un poco elevado en su voz.

"Marceline necesitas aprender a relajarte…" Esta vez, besó el lóbulo de su oreja. "No te haré daño…"

Trató de concentrarse en la lectura nuevamente.

Does he know where your lips begin?

Su mandíbula se tensó, rechinó un poco los dientes en el proceso. Bonnibel, además de estar besándola suavemente desde atrás y acariciándola con su muñeca derecha, había elegido jugar con los mechones de su cuello.

"O-oye para." Murmuró con una voz suave.

Bonnibel inmediatamente cambió su posición a un simple abrazo. Escondió su rostro en la espalda de la pelinegra.

"Lo siento Marcy." Susurró.

Marceline, al sentir el agarre de Bonnibel aflojarse decidió afrontarla. La de ojos azules tenía una mirada cristalina, insegura de sí misma rozó sus labios. Cerró los ojos dubitativa.

Sus labios eran tan suaves.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó al sentir los brazos de Bonnibel rodearla por el cuello. La besó con premura y devoción, sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo al poder tenerla presa de su amor.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire. "Estás toda roja, Marcy". Rió con delicadeza. La mirada esmeralda chocó con la azul.

"Es tu culpa Bon." Jadeó. Se aventuró a silenciar la risa de la ojiazul con otro beso, uno más corto.

"Eres algo… así cómo… adictiva." Murmuró Bonnibel contra los labios de la pelinegra.

"Mhm" Un último beso no iba a lastimar a nadie.

El agua que había estado hirviendo, rebalsó en la cocina.

Esta vez Bonnibel dejó ir a Marceline. Sonrió, le parecía sumamente encantador poder verla en ese estado. Ansiosa y totalmente sumisa a sus deseos. Vio cómo se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada al papel que había dejado en el desayunador.

Bonnibel sabía perfectamente el contenido. No era necesario que lo leyera. Tomo el trozo y se colocó al lado de Marceline.

"¿Quieres que te lo lea?" Sonrió.

"Oh no, ve y lee el periódico. Haz algún crucigrama o algo que les guste a los nerd." Dijo mientras mezclaba el contenido del sobrecito de café con el azúcar.

Bonnibel refunfuño.

Do you know who you are?

Marceline la miró con curiosidad. "Te dije que no es necesario Bonnie, yo pued-"

Do you laugh, just to think

What I lack?

Le tendió la taza de café，sabia perfectamente que Bonnibel olvidaria totalmente el papel al ver su café. Y así sucedió.

Nuevamente con el papel en sus manos decidió escanearlo a profundidad.

Do you know your lip shakes

When you're mad?

Miro a Bonnibel suspirar en contentamiento. Estaba disfrutando su café.

"No sabía que temblaba cuando estoy molesta." Murmuró mientras fingía tomar chocolate.

Bonnibel se atraganto.

"¿eh? ¿A que viene eso?" Respondió sonriendo evasivamente.

"Nada especial." Murmuró. Vio como Bonnibel se mordia el interior de la mejilla derecha en señal de nerviosismo.

"¿Sabes quién escribió esto Bonniboo?" Esto lo dijo con la mirada más inocente del mundo.

Quería comprobar sus sospechas.

"Uh... no lo sé."

Bonnibel sabía lo que la pelinegra trataba de hacer，o eso creía al escucharla decir ese apodo. Estaba jugando sucio.

Suspiró，no se daría por vencida pronto.

Marceline la miró directamente. Su mirada esmeralda gritaba 'mentirosa' a los cuatro vientos.

Decidió recostar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Bonnibel，dejando en el suelo su taza de chocolate.

Releyo las primeras lineas. Se decidió a sacarle la verdad，quería conocer la razón de la existencia de aquellas letras.

"Sabes mi padre estaría encantado de conocerte，siempre quiso que yo fuese como tú. Eres como la hija que nunca tuvo，estoy segura que serías una perfecta Abadeer."

Esta vez Bonnibel no lo resistió，escupió café de la sorpresa. Llenando a Marceline en el proceso.

"Uhg... Bon." Se quejó al sentir las gotas de café ya tibias. "¿Te incomoda que hable de mi padre?"

"No，no en lo absoluto. Es solo que..." La miró titubeante. "Es uno de los temas que más... evitas."

"Uh..." La miro confusa. Bonnibel jamás había visto a Marceline con esa mirada tan adorable. La pelinegra sonrió de forma brillante. "No hay problema si es contigo."

Bonnibel desvió la mirada.

La ojiazul se rehusaba a verla con un sonrojo tan profundo，pero Marceline tenía otros planes.

Sonrió ampliamente，mostrando sus caninos afilados. Escondió su rostro en el abdomen de la chica，riendo suavemente.

"Marceline，eso es desagradable. Limpiate con una servilleta." La mirada azul estaba llena de irritación.

"Lo siento princesa." Murmuró .

Se levantó lentamente，procurando quedar al lado de Bonnibel. La miró en silencio，se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Tomó de nuevo el papel y lo observo. Bonnibel ya había olvidado por completo el incidente luego de la muestra de cariño.

And do you notice when you're sad?

Esto era un poco extraño. Usualmente cuando una persona estaba triste，se daba cuenta por sí misma. En su caso，no era así. En ocasiones ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que había empezado a llorar.

Miro a Bonnibel por el rabillo de su ojo. Claramente la chica se miraba inquieta y más nerviosa que antes.

Enfocó su vista en el papel.

You don't like to be touched,

Let alone kissed.

De nuevo esas palabras.

Sentía mariposas revolotear en su interior. Sabía que estaba siendo muy cursi, tal vez empalagosa. Pero no podía evitarlo, además si sus sospechas eran ciertas，definitivamente tendria que hacerle saber a Bonnibel todas las respuestas.

Hizo algo que la hizo salir de su zona de comfort. Se acercó a la ojiazul hasta estar a centimetros de sus labios.

"¡¿Que demonios tramas Marceline?!" Gruño con molestia.

"Nada." Murmuró con voz queda. La mirada azulada se suavizó de inmediato，abandonando todo atisbo de fastidio. La abrazó fuertemente.

"¿Que pasa Marcy?" Susurró apartando unos mechones cerca de la oreja de la pelinegra .

"Me gusta que me toques." Contestó con voz suave. "También que me beses..."

Bonnibel sintió la calidez embriangante de quién se enamora por primera vez. Escucharla decir eso aliviaba su preocupación al acercarse de forma tan cariñosa.

"Que bueno saberlo." Sonrió. La apartó de sí，para besarla suavemente.

Marceline la miraba con amor. Bonnibel le haló las mejillas.

"Auch."

Le revolvió el cabello negro. "Mejor duerme un poco más." Dijo sonriendole.

Ella negó con la cabeza，observó el papel que tenía en las manos y luego a Bonnibel.

"No me mientas." Su mirada se volvió acusadora.

Bonnibel levantó las manos en señal de defensa propia. Marceline le tendió el papel，sólo hacia falta una linea por leer.

La pelirosa le miro con cierta nostalgia. Y doblando la hoja，sin ver su contenido lo dijo.

Does his love make your head spin?

Las facciones de Marceline cambiaron rapidamente，desde confusion a una realizacion inmediata.

"No，nunca lo hizo."

Bonnibel la miró con una sonrisa apagada.

"¿Cuando escribiste esto?" Marceline tomó las manos de la pelirosa entre las suyas.

"Cuando aún estabas con ese idiota." Desvió la mirada. No quería que Marceline viera sus ojos ensombrecidos.

"Yo... fui una tonta." Tragó grueso. "Perdón por hacerte sufrir en ese entonces，no conocia lo que era el amor de verdad... solo creí que eso merecía." Levantó el mentón de la ojiazul. "No sabía que fueses tan sentimental."

"Si yo hubiese sido más valiente en aquel entonces..." Su mirada azul era oscura. "Eso no hubiera sucedido."

Marceline sintió los recuerdos llenar su cuerpo y sintió que todo se ponía negro. "No fue tu culpa. No es como que haya logrado.. violarme."

Bonnibel apretó el agarre de Marceline en sus manos.

"Por cierto..." La pelinegra se agacho para que Bonnibel la mirara. "Si， me rió de ver lo que te..."

La pelirosa no la dejó terminar. La besó con todo lo que tenía de sí misma.

"Eres una idiota."

Marceline tomó su rostro，el papel olvidado en el suelo junto a las tazas. Bonnibel sobre ella，mientras estaba acostada. "Eso ya no importa， fue hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro，solo contestame una cosa antes." Dijo mientras sonreía para demostrarle que ahora todo estaba mejor. Bonnibel asintió.

"Mi padre enserio quiere conocerte. Pero está muy chapado a la antigua... así que estaba pensando..." Se sonrojó fuertemente y sintió el miedo a ser rechazada crecer. "¿Quieres convertirte en una Abaad-"

Bonnibel la miro seriamente y le tapó la boca. "Mi respuesta depende de tu respuesta." Marceline alzó una ceja interesada.

Tomó aire. "¿Mi amor... hace que tu mente de vueltas?"

Marceline rió. Bajo la palma de su mano，podía sentir el cuerpo de su amada vibrar por la risa. Bonnibel quitó su mano avergonzada.

Rió tanto que tenía lágrimas pequeñas en la comisura de sus ojos.

"Oh Dios，no te enojes Bonnie." Sonrió de manera genuina. "Haces más que hacer mi mente dar vueltas."

Bonnibel sintió su corazón saltar de la emoción. Se acostó sobre ella y la abrazó como si fuera una almohada gigante. El latido de Marceline era fuerte y rápido.

"Oye Marcy." Rió suavemente. "Tus latidos son muy fuertes."

Marceline sentía todo su cuerpo arder de la vergüenza. "Me encanta tu letra Bonnie."

* * *

Hola，gracias por los reviews. Se aprecian mucho! Listo pretty girl se agrega a la lista de canciones por escribir! Aquí dejo este one-shot del mismo cantante Keaton Henson el nombre de la canción es You don't know how lucky you are. Estoy un poco obsesionada con él asi que habrá uno más:) Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo.


	8. Love me again

Corría a través de la nieve hacia esa casita rosa. Sentía el frío atravesar sus huesos.

Pudo contemplar a su novia quitando la nieve de la entrada de su casa con una pala，tenía puesta una bufanda color vino y sus guantes tenían pequeñas fresas marcadas. Un pequeño gorro del mismo color adornaba su cabello.

Se abalanzó sobre ella empezando a llorar. Los brazos tan gentiles de su novia la apretujaron fuertemente.

Cuando levantó el rostro sintió todo el peso de aquello que había hecho. Los ojos verdes la miraban con afecto profundo. Brillaban y podía distinguir la pupila dilatada. Ojos que rápidamente se llenaron de preocupación.

"¿Que sucede Bon?" Preguntó Marceline sin levantarse de la nieve.

Bonnibel negó con la cabeza. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en que ella merecía alguien mejor. Marceline era merecedora de todo el amor y felicidad del mundo.

"Necesitamos hablar." Contestó separándose de ella.

Marceline se aproximó siguiendola rápidamente，dejando la pala al lado de su puerta. Se sacudió los zapatos y abrazó a Bonnibel con fuerza.

"Hey vamos，sea lo que sea estaremos bien." Sintió como la besaba en el cabello.

"Marceline siéntate." Su voz ahogada hizo que la susodicha se pusiera rígida.

Cumplió con su mandato.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que iría a tomar unas copas de vino con Shoko?" Murmuró Bonnibel sintiendo asco de sí misma al pronunciar su nombre.

Marceline puso mala cara al escucharlo también.

"Si，hace unas cuantas horas."

"Ella y yo... Pues..." Empezó a tener ganas de vomitar. Se odiaba a sí misma. "Perdí... Perdí la noción de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y..."

Marceline la miraba atentamente.

"Me acosté con ella." Esto último lo dijo muy suavemente.

El recuerdo de las caricias de la otra peli negra aún seguían marcadas en su piel.

Marceline miraba silenciosamente cómo Bonnibel se mordia el labio inferior y apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos estuviesen blancos.

Los latidos de su pecho eran lo bastante fuertes cómo para resonar en sus oídos.

"Lo siento tanto Marcy." Decía una y otra vez.

La peli negra no sabía que hacer，que decir o siquiera si debía hacerle saber que estaba escuchandola.

Las lágrimas de esos ojos azules que tanto amaba cruzaban las mejillas de la persona que Marceline creyó jamás la lastimaria.

Sentía la garganta quemarle. Y su temperatura corporal subía a niveles que no creía capaz.

Bonnibel estaba cubierta de nieve. Temblaba ligeramente.

"Esperaba que gritaras. Que te enojaras. Pero verte en total silencio sin decir absolutamente nada es aún peor." Murmuró entre gemidos.

"Yo..." Marceline estiró su mano para poder consolarla. Pero se detuvo a medio camino. "Hablaremos... después de la cena de año nuevo." Dijo mientras se levantaba.

La de ojos azules miró el suelo con vergüenza. Se sentía sucia.

"Marceline por favor..." Murmuró entre lloriqueos. "Perdóname" Dijo tratando de alcanzarla y tomarla de la mano.

Vio como sus hombros se tensaron. Tenía las orejas rojas. Alejó su muñeca como si el simple tacto con la pelirosa la quemara.

"S-si quieres ve a ducharte. La calefacción está encendida y dentro de poco encenderé la chimenea." Murmuró sin verla.

"Marc-" Se detuvo en seco al escuchar cómo tocaban la puerta.

La de ojos verdes caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta. Un chico de cabello rubio con un gorrito blanco apareció.

Y Marceline decidió moverse rápidamente.

La escena frente a él la causó un poco de gracia. Su amiga la rockera， que tanto amaba estas fechas había decidido ponerse acaramelada con su pareja.

"¿Interrumpo?" Preguntó sonriendo ampliamente. "Si es así iré a la cocina，me muero de hambre y Jake está por llegar Marcy."

"Está bien Finn，puedes pasar." Escuchó decirle.

El rubio decidió pasar sin rechistar. Tenía tanta hambre que se comería una vaca entera. Miro de reojo a las tortolitas que estaban en la sala y sonrió.

Marceline sujetaba a Bonnibel con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su cabello，simulando una escena romántica.

"Ve a arreglarte..." La escuchó susurrarle.

Se aproximó a la comisura de sus labios y le plantó un beso. Separándose，Marceline le sonrió con tristeza y su sonrisa ni siquiera llegó a sus ojos. "Yo también tengo algo que decirte."

Al escucharla decir eso Bonnibel sólo sintió más presión en su pecho. Todo aquello que habían construido juntas，ella con sus propias manos lo había destruido hace unas horas con esa chica.

Miro la espalda de Marceline estaba tan tensa que parecía costarle moverse. Y su rostro se miraba impacible. En sus ojos no había nada. Sólo indiferencia y su tono oscurecido no le dejaba adivinar que era lo que sentía.

Decidió ir a bañarse con agua tibia，arreglarse y terminar con esa cena lo antes posible.

Subió las escaleras，al fondo a la derecha estaba el cuarto de Marceline y a la izquierda estaba el baño.

Entró y lo primero que trató de hacer fue eliminar las marcas de esa aventura. Se arrepentia tanto de aquello. Y al mismo tiempo _no._

Cuando las primeras gotas de agua tibia tocaron su piel，recordó el suave tacto de aquella mujer. Recordó su velo negro caer sobre su cuerpo cuando se había inclinado a besarla. _Recordaba el sabor de sus labios._

"Basta." Se dijo a sí misma. Se tiró del cabello muchas veces，como si tratase de sacar así las memorias.

Pero no la dejaban en paz.

Marceline era muy diferente a Shoko. Y viceversa. A la primera Bonnibel ya tenía tiempo de conocerla，habían sido tan despistadas la una con la otra que pasaron mucho tiempo en negación con sus sentimientos. Cuando finalmente deciden intentarlo，a la peli negra le toca viajar a Grecia a causa de su padre. Y ahí es donde entra la segunda. En el tiempo que Marceline pasó lejos，Shoko apareció. Su cabello lo mantenía un poco bajo los hombros，no era suave como el de _ella，_ era más pequeña que la chica de sus sueños，y sus ojos eran color avellana. Su piel no era tan tersa como la de Marceline.

Shoko tenía una personalidad amable. Y era muy servicial，sabía que cualquier cosa que le pidiera se la daría sin protestar.

Marceline era como un animal al cual debías domesticar. Primero tendrías que convencerle，y quizás después de algunas bromas cumpliría lo que le pides.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió con melancolía. "Ahora ya no es así."

Y era cierto.

Al inicio de su relación Marceline a penas y sabía que hacer para complacerla. Al pasar las semanas se iba haciendo más y más cariñosa. Luego volvía a sus bromas irreverentes. Sabía las dos facetas que empleaba con ella. La de amante y la de buena amiga. Pero eso no le importaba，porque gracias a ese inicio un poco extraño tenía ahora a esa misma Marceline siendo la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

Ahora，ella estaba llena de sorpresas y pequeños detalles. De vez en cuando le mandaba flores al trabajo，siempre la cuidaba cuando se enfermaba，salían juntas a hacer algún deporte. Y nunca la soltó de la mano，por más enojada que estuviera.

Recordó una vez en la que estaban discutiendo. Bonnibel no iba a dejar de decirle que una cobra era necesaria para sus experimentos en el laboratorio. Y Marceline se había negado totalmente a una idea tan ridícula.

Ambas iban caminando a la orilla de la calle，Bonnibel era la que iba por el lado de afuera y Marceline por dentro de la acera. Ella cambió lugares，a tiempo para ser empapada de agua en lugar suyo. Y ahí se acabo su argumento.

Recordó que ese mismo día，Marceline había pescado un resfriado. Y Bonnibel había decidido quedarse en su casa a cuidarla.

Esa noche descubrió lo que significaba el amor. Los besos de Marceline siempre estaban llenos de eso. Sus acciones y sus caricias.

Salió de la ducha. Pensando en ella，y descubrió la más grande diferencia.

Marceline nunca le miró con deseo contenido cuando eran amigas，Shoko siempre la había mirado de esa forma. De manera lasciva todo el tiempo.

Había sido tan idiota.

La mismísima Marceline le había advertido de Shoko a Bonnibel. Le había exteriorizado sus pensamientos y Bonnibel lo tomó como celos sin fundamento.

Recordó sus palabras. _"Se que le gustas Bonni，lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo por ti."_

Aquellos ojos verdes le miraban suplicantes. Sin embargo de sus labios no salió ningún ruego.

Golpeó la pared con el puño. Marceline definitivamente la odiaba en estos momentos.

Escuchó el ruido de sus amigos en el piso de abajo. Jake había llegado junto a Lady，podía escucharlos hablar. Finn estaba haciéndole bromas a su primo Gumball y la risa de Phoebe se escuchaba en toda la casa.

Los únicos silenciosos eran los Abadeer. Sabía que Marshall el hermano mayor， llegaría al hogar de la pelinegra，era muy cercano a su familia a pesar de su carácter despreocupado. Sabía que Marceline confiaba en pocas personas. Y una de ellas era él.

"Toc，Toc." Escucho la voz profunda.

"Está ocupado."

"Oh ¿Bonnibel eres tú?"

"¿Quién más si no Marshall?"

"¿Sabes donde está Marcy? La he estado buscando y no parece estar en la casa." Gritó desde afuera.

Eso hizo que Bonnibel abriera la puerta preocupada. "¿Como que no está en casa?"

"Uh." Marshall la miró sorprendido. "Crei que tu sabrías dónde estaba." Sintió su celular vibrar en la bolsa de su pantalón. "Es ella." Sonrió. "Dice que..." Sus ojos mostraron irritación.

"Dice que salió a comprar cosas para hacer de comer." Dicho esto se volteó.

"Oye Marshall，¿dijo cuanto se tardaría?" Murmuró débilmente con miedo de que él ya supiera la verdad.

"No debe de ser mucho tiempo. Tiene muchas cosas que decirnos a todos." Dijo levantando los hombros.

Bonnibel asintió y fue a ponerse la ropa que Marceline le había dejado en la cama. Era ropa abrigada.

Tenía un pequeño post it.

"No le digas a nadie lo que hiciste." Decía.

Arrugo el papel en sus manos. Como si pudiera hacerlo pensó，sabía que sus amigos se dividirian en bandos y eso era lo último que quería.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez，saludó a todos y espero con impaciencia que Marceline regresará. Marshall tomó su celular de nuevo y se acercó a la puerta. Salió a ayudar a su hermana.

Bonnibel miró por la ventana. Vio como Marshall abrazaba a una Marceline cubierta por la nieve. Se le quebró el corazón.

Ambos entraron apresurados a la cocina y aunque fue breve el momento pero juró ver rojos los ojos de Marceline.

Con cuidado fingió entablar conversación con Finn quién estaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

Escucho susurros apresurados.

"Ya te dije Marsh，estoy bien."

"Marcy，sé que no has tomado a bien lo de Shoko se te nota en la cara."

Escuchó como se quebraba una taza.

"Entonces estaré bien." La escuchó decir de forma resentida.

Los pasos de Marshall se aproximaban a donde ella estaba y Bonnibel se sentía morir. Él lo sabía.

"Estás actuando extraño Peebles." Dijo Finn llamando su atención.

"Es sólo... Estoy un poco estresada." Sonrió con cansancio fingido.

"¿A qué se debe?" Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

"Debido a-"

"¡La cena está lista y antes que empiecen a comer Marceline les dará unos anuncios!." Gritó Marshall saliendo de la cocina con un montón de comida en las manos. Marceline rodó los ojos，venía tras él con otra bandeja llena de sandwiches.

Todos se acomodaron y empezaron a dar pequeñas mordidas. Todos menos Bonnibel y Marceline.

"Tengo dos noticias." Dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención de todos.

"La primera es..." Miró a Bonnibel con vehemencia. "Logré que papá aceptará a Shoko como la hija adoptiva de la hermana de Simón."

"¿Qué?" Dijeron todos al unísono.

"Bonnibel... Shoko sabía de mi relación con ella，así que Bonnibel me pidió un trabajo para ella. Sin embargo yo..." Bajó la mirada hacía la punta de sus zapatos. "Hablé con papá para poder darle un hogar." Sus ojos estaban vacíos.

"Aún no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra." Declaró Lady en total confusión.

Bonnibel estaba temblando. Definitivamente había destruido su relación con Marceline.

"Shoko es huérfana. Sé que ya es adulta pero，aún había tiempo para darle un apellido. Papá no quiso adoptarla pero Simón..." Apretó los puños.

"Simón nos comentó la situación con su hermana，que ella había perdido una hija de joven. Su única hija. Entonces Shoko se parece a ella." Continuó Marshall.

"Si Shoko no era adoptaba o se casaba con alguien de este país sería deportada." Finalizó. Y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Entonces sería Petrikov su apellido." Musito Phoebe tomándose el mentón.

"Es Abadeer." Contestó Bonnibel haciendo que todos la mirarán menos Marceline，quien miraba la pared de su casa cómo la cosa más interesante de la tierra.

"La hermana de Simón aceptó adoptarla，pero su apellido sería Abadeer. Porque Hudson será su guardián mientras se arreglan los papeles. Los cuales tomarían dos meses en finalizar. Y Shoko tiene orden de deportación dentro de tres semanas." Murmuró la pelirosa.

Dios Santo eso quería decir que Marceline a pesar de odiar a la pelinegra，la había... Ayudado. Le había dado literamente todo.

"He decidido irme del país." Soltó de repente la de ojos verdes，ganándose unos cuantos sonidos de sorpresa por parte de sus amigos. "La condición de papá para ser su guardián y firmar los papeles inmediatamente，era que yo fuese de nuevo a Grecia."

Marshall se levantó del sofá，claramente inconforme. "Me dijiste esta mañana que habías convencido a papá de quedarte."

"Lo he pensado mejor."

"Pero tus amigos están aquí." Dijo señalandolos. "Tu familia está aquí." Se señaló a él mismo. "Tu novia está aquí."

Ante esto último Marceline puso los ojos en blanco.

"Shoko estará en mi lugar." Sonrió de forma sarcástica. Y por primera vez miró a Bonnibel. Sus ojos verdes mostraban pura resignación.

"Tu eres mi hermana." Gritó Marshall molesto. "Tu debes estar aquí."

Bonnibel se levantó de su lugar tratando inútilmente de reprimir sus lágrimas. Todos la miraron subir las escaleras.

"Sabes Marcy，algo me dice que quieres huir de aquí a toda costa." Dijo Finn levantándose y estirandose. "Pero no importa lo que elijas，siempre te apoyaré."

Cada uno le dio unas palabras de aliento，e incluso la motivaron a subir a hablar con Bonnibel para que no hubiesen mal entendidos.

Se despidió de cada uno de ellos al terminar de comer. Gumball y Marshall se quedaron sentados.

"Nos iremos dentro de poco." Dijo el primo de Bonnibel. "Trataré de hablar con Marshall para que vea esto como una oportunidad para ti."

Marceline asintió mientras tomaba el camino para las escaleras. "Sé que después de que Fiona se fuera a estudiar en el extranjero，se siente sólo. Dile que jamás cortaré contacto con él." Gumball asintió.

Subió las gradas de manera mecánica. Algo dentro de sí estaba apagado. Hacia las cosas por inercia y sin saberlo ya había abierto la puerta de su cuarto，mirando a una Bonnibel sentada en el suelo.

"Quisiera que habláramos un poco más." Musito con una voz distante. Los ojos azules le miraban como si fuese a estallar en gritos en cualquier momento.

Se sentó en su cama y miró la parte trasera de la cabeza de Bonnibel. Puso su mano y la acarició levemente.

"No creo poder perdonarte esta vez." Murmuró. Más para sí misma que para la chica que estaba sollozando frente a ella.

"Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas. Sé que tu aventura en parte también fue mi culpa." Admitió con un nudo en la garganta.

Bonnibel se volteó rápidamente ante esas palabras. "No，tú jamás hiciste nada para que yo... Tu eres perfecta Marcy."

Marceline sonrió sin ánimos. "En una relación todo es de dos."

Bonnibel negó con la cabeza. Se sentó mirándola de frente y tomando sus manos. "Fui yo la idiota... Tú no tienes la-"

"Tengo la culpa por haber sido descuidada contigo." Murmuró entre dientes. "Tengo la culpa por haber permitido que alguien más llamará tu atención，por haber discutido tanto contigo."

Vio como sus orbes esmeralda se llenaban de lágrimas. "Por haber creído ciegamente que siempre serías mía."

Bonnibel jadeó. No dejaría ir a Marceline. Haría todo lo posible para que se quedará... Para que la amará de nuevo. Se levantó a tropiezos y la abrazó. Cayendo sobre ella.

"Marceline por favor." Suplicó en susurros apurados. "No me dejes."

La peli negra no reaccionaba ante sus palabras. Ni siquiera regresó su abrazo，sólo se dedicó a estar ahí. A existir.

"No puedo quedarme." Su voz estaba ronca debido a su respiración pesada.

"Por favor."

"Lo siento Bonnibel." Murmuró enterrando su nariz por última vez en su cabello rosa. "Muchas gracias por todo."

La pelirosa la abrazó fuertemente mientras cantaba débilmente una de las canciones favoritas de Marceline.

 ** _Know I've done wrong,_**

 ** _I left your heart torn_**

 ** _Is that what devils do?_**

 ** _Took you so low,_**

 ** _Where only fools go_**

 ** _I shook the angel in you_**

Marceline había decidido guardar en su memoria todo lo que pasará en ese momento. Incluyendo la canción que era susurrada.

 _ **Now I'm rising from the ground**_

 _ **Rising up to you**_

 _ **Filled with all the strength I found**_

 _ **There's nothing I can't do!**_

Bonnibel sabía que sería difícil ganarse nuevamente la confianza de la peli negra. Que posiblemente jamás volverían a ser las mismas，pero no se daría por vencida sin antes pelear por ella.

 _ **I need to know now**_

 _ **Know now, can you love me again?**_

 _ **I need to know now**_

 _ **Know now, can you love me again?**_

Lo cierto era que ambas se las estaba comiendo la duda. Una se preguntaba si sería capaz de olvidar y perdonar y la otra si sería capaz de seguir siendo amada por la misma persona.

 _ **It's unforgivable,**_

 _ **I stole and burnt your soul**_

 _ **Is that what demons do?**_

 _ **They rule the worst of me**_

 _ **Destroy everything,**_

 _ **They bring down angels like you**_

Era curioso como es que habían llegado a ese punto. Pues Bonnibel nunca se había planteado ningún tipo de amorio con nadie más que con Marceline.

 ** _I need to know now_**

 ** _Know now, can you love me again?_**

 ** _Can you love me again?_**

Marceline se separó de ella para verla directamente a los ojos.

"¿No crees que es muy pronto para preguntar eso?" Luego se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

Apenas abrió los ojos miró a la peli negra a su lado. Estaba dormida. Observó su alrededor y no encontró nada fuera de su lugar.

Se movió de un lado a otro en la cama. "Uhg. Quédate quieta Bon." Gruñó Marceline dándole la espalda.

Se despertó asustada y aún no procesaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A penas y escuchó a cierta persona hablar. Para ella，ver marchar a Marceline en su memoria estaba fresco.

"Marcy. Despierta." La sujeto por los hombros. Haciendo que su rostro quedará descubierto.

Marceline gruñó una vez más. "Que demonios Bonnie，son las dos de la mañana." Murmuró irritada.

"Marcy."

Al escuchar su nombre en una voz débil，la hizo despertarse completamente. Suspiró sonoramente.

Se destapó el rostro. Y estiró su mano para que Bonnibel se acostará de nuevo，está vez más cerca de su cuerpo.

Ella no se movió.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó mirándola. "Hace frío，ven acá."

Bonnibel la miraba muy seria. "¿No estás molesta conmigo?"

Marceline la miró incrédula. "No sé porqué debería estar molesta. Más a estas horas y con éste clima." Masculló.

"Marceline，¿ya no piensas irte a Grecia?" Su tono de voz era demasiado severo.

Marceline se restregó los ojos con la otra mano. Bostezo. "Uhm. Aún lo estoy considerando. Pero en estos momentos en lo único que pienso es en dormir."

"Marceline... ¿qué pasó con Shoko?"

"Ahg. Ahora si que me estás poniendo de mal humor. Ven a dormir BonBon."

Al ver que Bonnibel no cooperaba. Decidió imitarla，se sentó en la cama viéndola con irritación.

"Marceline... Necesito saber si te irás."

La chica de cabellos negros la miró de soslayo. No estaba segura del porqué de esta conversación tan repentina. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir abrazandola. En ese clima tan perfecto para la ocasión.

El trabajo de su padre la esperaba en Grecia sin embargo ella ya tenía todo lo que quería en esa ciudad.

Se rasco la nuca. "Escucha Bonnibel. No sé que sucede pero una cosa si puedo asegurarte. No me iré a ningún lado si no estarás allí."

Bonnibel pareció relajarse. "¿Me perdonas entonces?"

Esta vez Marceline la miró sorprendida. "¿Porqué debería?"

"Pues por lo que pasó con Shoko."

Los ojos de Marceline no mostraban nada más que sorpresa e incredulidad.

"Bon，no sé de qué hablas."

Bonnibel la miró con vehemencia. No era posible. Ella no era capaz de olvidar así por así. Sabía que Marceline recordaba perfectamente todo.

"Marcy... Estoy hablando de la aventura que tuve con Shoko."

Marceline jadeó. Y la abrazó. "Bon，no me has sido infiel o ¿sí?"

"Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado Marceline." Murmuró con confusión.

"Bubblegum，tu no eres capaz de eso." Murmuró Marceline apretandola contra sí. La pelirosa la rodeó con sus brazos. "Además Shoko vive hace más de diez años al otro lado del mundo. No es posible que hayas tenido una aventura con ella，porque nosotras sólo tenemos 5 años de estar juntas."

Bonnibel negó con la cabeza. Marceline rodó los ojos. "Okey，5 años de vivir oficialmente juntas."

"Pero yo estaba segura con que yo te..."

"Bon，eso sólo fue un mal sueño." Sentenció Marceline mirándola con interés.

"Entonces ¿estamos bien?" Preguntó mirándola como si todo fuera una mala broma.

"Sí." La besó con premura.

"No lo creo. Todo era muy real." Murmuró acostandose de nuevo. Marceline la observó en silencio.

Se levantó de la cama. Bonnibel la vió con inseguridad.

"Escucha Bonnibel，está será la única vez que diré esto." Dijo Marceline mientras se paseaba por el cuarto. "No importa si me eres... Infiel." La palabra le sabía amarga. "Yo igual te seguiría amando. Incluso volvería a amarte una y otra vez."

Bonnibel no dijo nada.

"Sólo no hagas..." Tragó grueso. "Eso."

Bonnibel sonrió. "Tu tampoco lo hagas."

Marceline asintió con determinación en la mirada. Regresó a la cama y decidió cambiar la rutina.

Quería escuchar el latido errático de Bonnibel.

"Otra cosa..." Murmuró Marceline contra su camisa. "Ayer fuiste a tomar conmigo. Creo que no dejaré que pruebes el alcohol por un buen tiempo." Bostezó una vez más.

Bonnibel enterró su rostro en los cabellos negros. "Jamás te sería Infiel." Susurró adormilada. "Soy feliz contigo."

Marceline sintió el calor invadirla. Levantó el rostro para contemplar a Bonnibel quedarse dormida.

"Estoy... demasiado enamorada de ti..."

Marceline sonrió mientras la contemplaba， agradecía en ese momento que su novia fuese tan sincera. Y que Shoko estuviera a miles de millones kilómetros de distancia.

Bostezó una última vez. Definitivamente agradecía que eso sólo haya sido un mal sueño.


	9. Night go slow

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros afuera de un recinto. Una chica de cabellos rosas estaba  empezando a empaparse afuera de un lugar llamado "The Nightosfere." Estaba vestida formal, una falda lápiz, tacones, un saco y una camisa blanca manga larga. Todo su conjunto era ocre.

Empezaba a tiritar por el frio que sentía. 

"Desearía no tener que ir a trabajar estos días." Murmuro mirando los charcos que se estaban formando.

La puerta del lugar se abrió dejando mostrar a una mujer de cabellos negros. Ella le miro con cara de 'qué demonios'

"Pasa" Fue lo único que salió de sus labios rojos.

Bonnibel Bubblegum no obedecía órdenes de nadie más que de ella misma. Y jamás le haría caso a una mujer extraña por supuesto. El asunto es, que en esos momentos estaba muriendo del frio. 

Asintió y sin decir nada, entro. 

Miro a su alrededor con asombro. Era un bar al que había sido invitada y su reloj marcaba las 4:30 pm. Aun no abrirían. Suspiro con alivio, no estaba lista para estar en esas fachas cerca de un montón de gente emborrachándose.

Siguió a la mujer hasta la barra. Y con curiosidad observo el lugar. Era enorme, las sillas de la barra eran todas de un negro brillante y los colores blancos de las paredes resaltaban los muebles negros y la madera de caoba con todas las copas colgantes y vinos. Aunque había algo que había llamado su atención. Había una puerta que parecía ser de un cine al fondo. 

"Es un Cabaret, por si te lo preguntas." Dijo la misteriosa mujer mirándola. "En realidad había sido un Bar común, pero mi jefe decidió ser un bar temático. Hoy por supuesto es un cabaret." Levanto los hombros restándole importancia. 

"Es un lugar bastante… uh."

La mujer de cabellos negros sonrió. "Un lugar bastante elegante, para tu sorpresa." 

Bonnibel odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón. Su concepto de bar, era un lugar mugriento, sin estilo y con olores fétidos. Pero lo que estaba viendo la dejo con la boca abierta. 

"De hecho te mostrare el lugar si así lo decides." Tomo una copa y un pañuelo rojo, limpiándolo. 

"Me encantaría pero solo estoy esperando que se calme la lluvia para poder marcharme." Declino la oferta, para su asombro la mujer solo levanto los hombros sonriendo.

"Está bien." Fue lo único que menciono. 

Saco su celular con impaciencia. Revisando los mensajes que había recibido. Su tío estaba mandándole mensajes cada minuto preguntando por su localización. Bonnibel respondió que en la casa de una amiga suya del trabajo.

"Puedes sentarte en la barra, o en los sillones de cuero." Comento la de cabellos negros. "Donde desees."

La de ojos azules asintió. Se distrajo con su teléfono una hora y media. 

A la mujer no le parecía molestarle su presencia. Y a la lluvia no le apetecía parar. 

Ese lugar era bastante apetecible y placentero para pasar el rato, se tomó una siesta en aquel sofá tan cómodo. 

"Disculpa, ya va siendo hora de tener todo listo para abrir así que me preguntaba… si podrías subir a la terraza un momento." Dijo la de labios rojos. 

Bonnibel inconscientemente asintió. "Aún no se tu nombre." Murmuro.

La de cabellos negros ladeo la cabeza confundida. Luego sonrió de forma burlona. Señalo un sticker en su camisa blanca de manga larga. 

"Oh." Bonnibel despertó completamente por la vergüenza. "Mucho gusto Marceline." Le tendió la muñeca. 

Ella solo asintió. "Creo que sería justo saber el nombre de la bella durmiente." Sonrió burlona.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum." Contesto mirándola un poco irritado retrayendo su brazo. No le gustaba darse a la broma con gente desconocida.

"Okay, ma´am." Se inclinó ante ella riendo. "Estoy a su servicio esta noche."

Cuando levanto el rostro Bonnibel olvido la poca irritación que sentía. La mujer que estaba frente a ella era una autentica belleza. Y recordó a una amiga suya cantándole en el oído "We found love in a hopeless place." 

Sacudio su cabeza un poco, tenía que despejar su mente. Marceline levanto una ceja interesada.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto con su mirada llena de curiosidad.

"No, nada en absoluto." Desvió la mirada hacia su reloj. Marcaban las 7:00 pm. Trago nerviosa, había estado allí mucho tiempo.

"No es necesario que te vayas, puedes seguir aquí, solo debes consumir algo cuando abra el bar. No importa si solo tomas agua." Sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Pero todo mi dinero esta mojado." Contesto mirándola preocupada.

"El agua es gratis en este bar Bon." Dicho esto indico el camino hacia la segunda planta. 

Bonnibel se quedó pensando si marcharse y empaparse totalmente, a pesar de que su ropa ya se había secado. O seguir ahí, esperando junto a esta mujer tan hermosa.

Trago grueso. Te arrepentirás de esto algún día Bonnibel. Pensó para sí misma. Siguió el dedo de Marceline y empezó a subir las escaleras con alfombra roja. Soltó un sonido de sorpresa al alcanzar el final de las gradas.

Había otra barra y una terraza. La pared tenía un espejo que cubría toda la habitación y las botellas de vino estaban a los lados de la barra, en contenedores de madera. Las copas seguían colgando sobre la barra. Algo llamo su atención. Dicha barra no era de madera, era de cristal. Adentro tenia diferentes tipos de peces. Parecía ser una pecera gigante. 

Marceline subió las escaleras tras ella. 

"Puedes quedarte aquí. Como hoy es el día de Cabaret, las personas no vendrán a esta parte del bar." Comento. "Si se te apetece algo, hay un menú cerca de mi Axolotl."

Bonnibel parpadeo con la boca abierta. "¿Tú qué?" 

Marceline dejó escapar una risa armoniosa. "Mi axolotl, ven." La sujeto de la muñeca y se la llevo del frente de la barra hacia la terraza, la cual estaba entechada. Allí había dos peceras, una a cada lado de la pequeña pared. 

"Porque esa no tiene nada." Pregunto Bonnibel mirando la del lado derecho.

"Son medusas." Comento Marceline agachándose para señalarle algunas.

Bonnibel observo a la chica frente a ella. Parecía no tener más de 24 años, su piel era blanca, bastante delgada. Su cabello le llegaba hasta las caderas y parecía ser muy suave. Su conjunto la estaba volviendo loca. 

Vestía un pantalón negro formal, zapatos de vestir de cuero relucientes y una pulcra camisa blanca manga larga. Doblada hasta los codos. 

Sintió el calor empezar a llenarla. 

"-Y estas de acá son Aurelia aurita o mejor conocidas como medusas luna." Murmuro mirando la pecera.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella había estado explicándole los tipos de medusas que estaban allí. Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma. 

"Interesante." Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

La mirada glauca de Marceline mostraba algo que Bonnibel no lograba descifrar. La escucho suspirar. "Bueno el axolotl esta en esa de allá." 

Bonnibel asintió. 

"El mío es ese pequeño chico rosado de allí, su nombre es Goliat." Metió sus manos al pantalón. Saco un reloj de bolsillo dorado. 

"Bien, ya es hora. Nos vemos luego." Se despidió con la mano y bajo las escaleras, Bonnibel se acercó a la orilla de la terraza. Vio como había gente esperando con diversos colores de sombrillas. 

"Quizás entre por la puerta de atrás." Reflexiono dándose cuenta de que no había ningún rotulo en la parte en la que había estado. 

Miro con interés cada pez, cada axolotl de diferente color y trato de recordar todas las cosas que Marceline le había dicho de las medusas. 

Escucho el bullicio de la planta de abajo. Decidió echarle un ojo al menú y sacar los billetes que tenía para secarlos. 

No tomaba alcohol y apenas sabía lo que contenía cada bebida de ese menú. 

Opto por unos aperitivos, rollitos de jamón. Y una orden de espagueti Alfredo. 

Se acercó a las escaleras para ir a buscar a Marceline. Había una cinta con un cartel que decía "solo personal autorizado." Sonrió. Ahora entendía porque nadie iría a ese lugar. Las puertas del cabaret estaban abiertas, un chico rubio de cabello largo la miro y sus ojos azules mostraron sorpresa.

"Oye tú, se supone que ahora nadie puede ir a la terraza, ¿qué haces allí?" Grito desde la planta baja. 

Bonnibel se puso nerviosa. Decidió alejarse de las escaleras, a recoger sus cosas. 

El rubio de antes subió. "Insisto, ahora no está permitido estar acá, si quieres venir a ver los peces, estará habilitado los martes y los jueves." 

"Oh no, disculpa pero Marceline me dio permiso de estar aquí." Contesto nerviosa antes de darse cuenta que podría causarle problemas a la pelinegra.

"¿Marcy?" Pregunto dudoso. "Dime ¿como es Marceline? para creerte." Pregunto el rubio sentándose en una silla de la barra.

"Es así de alta." Dijo alzando la mano un poco más arriba de su cabeza. "El cabello le llega hasta aquí." Señalo sus caderas.

"¿Y sus ojos?" Pregunto el de ojos azules mirándola de forma sospechosa.

"Verdes." Contesto casi de inmediato.

Él se echó a reír. "Si es ella." Contesto entre risas. "Dime entonces porque te dejo aquí y no con los demás clientes."

"Uh." Eso era algo que no sabía, simplemente había sucedido y estaba agradecida por ello. "No lo sé."

"Bueno sus razones tendrá." Limpio la comisura de sus ojos. "Aquí cerramos hasta las 3 de la madrugada. Marceline está muy ocupada y creo que lo que quería era que pasaras un buen rato relajada. Se te ofrecía algo del menú." Pregunto sonriéndole. Su barba la mantenía corta. Le vio hacerse una pequeña colita.

"Si quería esto." Señalo lo que se le apetecía. 

Mientras el anotaba en una pequeña libreta, Bonnibel analizo su conjunto. Estaba vestido de la misma forma que la chica, a diferencia de que el por ser hombre mostraba sus músculos. Y era más bajito que ambas. Leyó su nombre.

"Gracias Finn." El asintió y le dijo que se lo traería pronto.

Vio su reloj ya eran las 8:30. 

Marceline llevo su comida a las 9:00. 

"Lo siento, está muy abarrotado ahora y solo somos Finn y yo." Murmuro desplomándose en una silla frente a ella.

"Está bien." Contesto Bonnibel empezando a comer, se estaba muriendo de hambre. Y la comida estaba deliciosa. Miro sospechosa el vaso con un líquido transparente. Los cubitos de hielo la estaban haciendo relamerse los labios.

"Es agua con un limón de adorno." Murmuro la de ojos verdes mirándola divertida.

Bonnibel asintió. 

Se sentaron ambas en silencio. Marceline espero que terminara de comer para llevarse los platos. Bonnibel le agradeció por todas sus atenciones y decidió marcharse de aquel lugar.

Recogió todas sus cosas, ya secas y miro hacia afuera de la terraza. Había dejado de llover. 

Bajo las escaleras y miro de soslayo como Finn corría de un lado a otro con una bandeja de bebidas dentro del Cabaret. Vio que se despidió de ella de una forma muy sutil. Sonrió. Avanzo a la barra principal, donde Marceline se movía ágilmente de un lado a otro preparando y sirviendo bebidas de una forma bastante rápida. Bonnibel se acercó a la barra.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños se acercó a ella, susurrándole al oído. "¿Quieres salir de aquí hermosa?"

Bonnibel lo miro horrorizada e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Marceline se acercó a su lado de la barra.

"¿Se te ofrecía algo más?" Pregunto. Bonnibel volvió a negar. Extendió su efectivo y Marceline mostro por última vez su sonrisa canina a Bonnibel.

"Eres bienvenida de ahora en adelante." 

Bonnibel salió de allí con una sonrisa y un corazón pleno.

Los siguientes días eran igual de estresantes para Bonnibel, su amiga coreana Lady, insistía en que Bonnibel la llevase a ese bar que por accidente había llegado. 

La de cabellos rosas simplemente decía. "No tengo tiempo para eso." 

Aunque lo cierto era, que cada día después del trabajo iba hasta ese lugar solo para poder ver a la de ojos esmeralda. Al menos durante el primer mes. El bar habría a las 7:15 pm exactamente, Bonnibel llegaba a las 6, para charlar con Marceline y tomar lo que ella quisiera darle. 

Hoy era un día especialmente estresante para Bonnibel. Y estaba feliz de estar sentada en la barra de la primera planta viendo a Marceline en su usual pantalón de vestir servirle una bebida llamada Flirtini.

Antes no bebía. Ahora sí. 

La diferencia era que Marceline había aprendido a prepararle bebidas a base de jugos naturales a Bonnibel con un pequeño pero muy pequeño porcentaje de alcohol.

Era jueves, era día de peces, medusas y Axolotl. La gente que frecuentaba el bar ya conocía a la peli rosa como "La chica que se va sobria a las 9." Y nadie intentaba ligársela. 

Era obvia la razón para algunos. 

La adoración que sentía por la de cabellos negros prácticamente le salía por los poros.

Cosa que era imposible de detectar para Marceline.

Ya había estado llegando por más de seis meses a ese lugar, no todos los días pero procuraba llegar al menos un día a la semana para charlar con ella. Tenía miedo de no ser correspondida.

Suspiro mirando su bebida a base de jugo de piña. Iba a ser valiente. "Sabes quisiera encontrar a alguien para compartir mi día a día."

Marceline la miro sorprendida. Usualmente Bonnibel llegaba al bar a contarle su día, incluso le dejo saber que la empresa ´Candy Kingdom´ fue creada por sus ya fallecidos padres. Que los dulces los preparaba en un laboratorio y que usaba a sus amigas como conejillos de indias para que los probasen. Marceline sabia cuando ella mentía, cuando ella estaba nerviosa y cansada, incluso podía prever su comportamiento desde que ponía un pie en el bar. Pero ese era un tema que ninguna de las dos había tocado.

Bonnibel estaba consciente de que Marceline era la dueña de la franquicia "The Nightosfere." Sabía que Marceline era bióloga marina y que por eso mantenía animales acuáticos en todos sus locales. También sabía que para fomentar el amor en su local hacia que los empleados adoptaran un Axolotl. Prácticamente ella daba el ejemplo. Y trabajaba al lado de ellos.

 Eso era lo que Bonnibel quería en su empresa. En su vida. 

Alguien lleno de amor.

"Nunca he estado en una relación y me gustaría saber que se siente ser amada y amar a alguien."

Marceline fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por la de ojos azules. Sintió su corazón latir más fuerte y se sentía mareada.

"Juro que no puse tanto alcohol en esa bebida Bonnie." Murmuro tratando de bromear. 

La mirada azul se tornó seria. Marceline sabía que ella estaba hablando de algo serio pero no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentar ese tema.

"Es mágico." Trago grueso mientras limpiaba una copa. "Te hace querer bailar despacio con alguien." Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Bonnibel la miro atentamente sin saber que hacer por el comportamiento de la pelinegra. "Iré al baño." Sentencio.

Finn apareció, venía desde la segunda planta. La saludo y siguió su camino hacia Marceline.

Cuando Bonnibel regresaba hacia la barra, pudo ver el beso que Finn le dio en la frente a Marceline. Y se sintió estúpida. 

Claro, solo ella y Finn pasaban juntos todos los días. Había sido muy idiota para no darse cuenta. Miro su reloj, ya era hora de abrir.

Marceline no hizo el mínimo intento de volver al tema de conversación y su trabajo no se lo permitía tampoco. Bonnibel se mantuvo ahí jugueteando con su bebida mucho tiempo.

Un hombre con el cabello blanco se sentó a su lado y empezó a balbucear cosas sobre lo cachondo que lo ponía la bar tender. Bonnibel lo miro asqueada. 

El siguió pidiendo tragos y Bonnibel decidió mantenerse cerca de el en caso le diera por hacer alguna estupidez. 

"Oye preciosa, quiero un 'Amor en llamas'" Canturreo acercándosele a Marceline. 

Ella asintió. Vio a Bonnibel mirarla con odio. "Es una bebida a base de jugo de naranja." Explico rápidamente. Con cuidado y discreción se acercó a la oreja de Bonnibel para susurrarle un "Te hare uno después"

El hombre las vio con incertidumbre. 

"Para que lo sepas ella es mía." Murmuro atropelladamente. Bonnibel rodo los ojos.

Marceline le extendió la bebida al hombre quien sonrió 'seductoramente'. Ella simplemente lo ignoro. Levanto una parte de la barra para pedirle a Bonnibel que se fuese a la segunda planta a ver cómo le iba a Finn. 

Fue a recoger algunas copas que estaban en las mesas.

Bonnibel con un poco de incomodidad decidió subir a ver al rubio. Mientras analizaba las cosas, Marceline jamás había tocado el tema del amor, ni intentaba cosas extrañas con sus clientes. Simplemente se mantenía al margen. Y Finn simplemente no encajaba como su pareja, si el chico era atractivo y su personalidad lo volvía un encanto, pero no quedaban bien. Había algo fuera de lugar. 

En el segundo piso casi no había nadie, solo una pareja y Finn. Él sonrió al ver a la de cabellos rosas y anuncio a sus clientes que cualquier cosa que necesitaran tocara la campanita. 

"¡Ven vamos, estoy seguro que te la pasas aburrida todo la noche aquí!" Grito el hombre de cabellos blancos. Marceline lo miraba iracunda. 

"Estoy trabajando, y usted tiene que salir del bar en este mismo instante." Gruño la pelinegra. 

La gente que estaba ahí, miraba la escena absorta. Sin hacer nada realmente. 

"Solo será un rapidin." Dijo acercándose, tirándole por accidente su bebida en la camisa. 

Marceline solo se quedó allí parada con una gran mancha roja en su camisa. Estaba apretando los puños con fuerza y parecía estar rechinando los dientes.

Bonnibel lamentaba haberse ido de la barra.

"Maldito Ash." Gruño Finn a su lado, quien estaba rojo de la ira que sentía. 

El susodicho dio dos pasos hacia el frente cayendo sobre la pelinegra. Y sin nadie para preverlo el idiota abrió su camisa de la parte del frente. 

Finn fue lo suficientemente rápido para noquear al hombre y echarlo a patadas. 

El día de peces, medusas y Axolotl había terminado oficialmente a las 10:00pm. 

Ahora Marceline estaba sentada en la segunda planta con la camisa de Finn puesta y una preocupada e iracunda Bonnibel estaba a su lado.

"Siempre pasan estas cosas." Murmuro Marceline bajo su aliento. Avergonzada pero aún más cansada que otra cosa. 

"Aun así, el no debió hacerlo. Merece que lo arresten." Gruño la peli rosa. "Finn debió haberlo matado ahí mismo." Musito. 

Marceline miro a la peli rosa gruñir completamente enojada. Le parecía adorable su comportamiento. Suspiro.

"Finn y yo no somos pareja." Murmuro agitando el pequeño ponche de frutas que el rubio le había llevado. Bonnibel parecía haber dejado de maldecir.

"Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve comprometida." Levanto el rostro mirando de frente a Bonnibel. Quien la miraba atónita, y la mirada glaseada. 

Marceline miro la pecera. "El me regalo ese Axolotl rosado." 

"No sabía que estabas casada." Susurro Bonnibel muriéndose poco a poco.

Marceline ladeo la cabeza y suspiro. "No lo estoy. Dije que estaba comprometida. Nunca logre llegar al altar." 

Bonnibel trago grueso. "¿Que sucedió?"

Marceline le dio un sorbo a su ponche de frutas. Sintiéndose mejor consigo misma. Ya habían pasado cuatro años. "Mi prometido murió."

"Lo siento." Murmuro de inmediato la de ojos azules.

"No te preocupes, apenas tenía 18 años y creía que el amor podía con cualquier cosa." Su mirada era distante. "Resulta que Robert no era muy cuidadoso, le encantaba cocinar y hacer pasteles. El asunto es que murió en un accidente de tránsito mientras le llevaba un pastel a una chica de apellido... Bubblegum."

Bonnibel se puso de pie inmediatamente. 

"Tranquila BonBon." Murmuro la pelinegra. "Murió cuando tenía 20 años. Ahora tengo 24 y tú tienes 22… a lo mucho."

La peli rosa ya no escuchaba. Se despidió de Finn y se marchó de ese bar. Pensando en lo horrible que ella representaba para Marceline.

Finn subió las escaleras, para encontrarse con una Marceline indiferente.

"Se fue horrorizada de aquí." 

Marceline siguió tomando su ponche de frutas. "Solamente le dije la verdad. Como me lo pediste antes de darme un beso que ella mal interpreto totalmente."

Finn sonrió, sabiendo que su amiga estaba lista para seguir con su vida de una vez por todas.

Bonnibel dejo de llegar al bar por tres meses. Y los sentimientos que había dejado crecer durante todo ese tiempo la estaba torturando día a día. Marceline no daba señales de vida durante el día. 

Ahora que lo pensaba ella jamás había visto a Marceline en ningún lugar de día, solamente la podía encontrar de noche y en el bar. Quería verla. Extrañaba sus bromas y las bebidas que le preparaba. 

Quería sentir de nuevo su olor a lavanda.

Decidió ir al bar. 

Descubrió que como siempre estaba cerrado a las 5 de la tarde, y esta vez Finn fue el encargado de dejarla entrar. 

"Si buscas a Marcy, está en su casa." Murmuro rascándose la nuca. "Esta justo al final de esta calle. Y es rosada. Pero creo que sería mejor si vienes a las 10 ahora."

Bonnibel asintió. 

Finn le había entregado un panfleto. Era día de usar el Cabaret. Esas puertas se abrirían y ella esperaba ver a la pelinegra detrás de la barra de nuevo. Esperaría hasta las 3 de la mañana si era necesario.

En todo el tiempo que ambas se habían llegado a conocer, Marceline había sido siempre alguien que escuchaba todo lo que decía, no importaba si al final decía unas cuantas bromas sarcásticas.

Llego a la hora acordada. Y esta vez no había nadie en la primera planta. Vio a Finn sonreírle desde la barra. Bonnibel se sintió decepcionada.

Atravesó las puertas que le habían dado tanta curiosidad.

Había mesas por doquier y una tarima al frente junto con cortinas y un telón enorme. La mismísima Marceline estaba parada con un micrófono en la mano, esta vez sin su vestimenta usual. Estaba usando unos jeans azules, botas cafés y una camisa de tirantes roja. Y su cabello seguía cayendo sobre su blanca espalda.

"Ya saben, cada miércoles me toca ser su anfitriona. Y esta vez disfrutaran de una canción nueva." Sonrió para su público. Bonnibel entro y busco una mesa en el centro del lugar.

The cars all stop where they are  
When you take my hand, there is no time  
Every moment that passes by with you  
I wish I could rewind  
Let go of your ways

Y fue en ese momento que golpeo la realización a Bonnibel. Ella nunca había visitado el bar un miércoles tan tarde, siempre se marchaba antes, y después de un tiempo simplemente había optado por ir los demás días de la semana.

  
And forget today  
Just follow me tonight  
Do you understand why I put all my plans on hold?

Sintió la mirada de Marceline sobre ella. Y entendió lo que ese día le había tratado de transmitir al haberle contado esa parte de su vida. Así como ella misma había tenido miedo de perderla por declararle sus sentimientos así mismo había tenido miedo Marceline de la reacción de Bonnibel.

And doesn't the night go slow?  
When we are here alone  
Something inside you shows  
Ooohooh  
Doesn't the night go slow?  
Ooohoh. Slooooowoh. Oooooohoh

Bonnibel se sento allí. Deseando haber traído a Lady alguna vez con ella para que conociese a Marceline o que su tío Gumbald dejase de molestarla tanto con querer robarle su empresa y despojarla de todos sus bienes por llegar un día muy tarde.

Quería que Marceline fuera parte de su diario vivir. Así como había sido una parte importante de cada noche.

It feels like we are the only two people that left in town  
Our phones are dead and the planes overhead  
Don't even make a sound  
With no distractions my only reaction to you is the joy I found  
And I don't think I can let this moment go

Recordó la primera mirada que Marceline le había dedicado y lo silenciosa que había sido los primeros días de sus visitas. Como poco a poco se había abierto a ella. Como sus ojos verdes empezaban a brillar más y más cada día. Incluso recordó la primera vez que vio ese Axolotl. 

Desde el primer día Marceline había dejado entrar a Bonnibel a su mundo.

Marceline admitía abiertamente que los días que Bonnibel no llegaba al bar se sentía sola. Incluso había pensado ir a buscarla alguna vez a ese edificio tan alto en el que trabajaba. Necesitaba hablar con ella, honestamente.

Termino la canción y un grupo de bailarinas empezó a subir. Marceline se despidió de sus comensales y decidió tomar a Bonnibel de la muñeca y llevarla a la terraza.

"Oye aun no me termino mi jugo de fresa." Se quejó.

Marceline rodo los ojos. Y sonrió de oreja a oreja. "No es esto lo que has estado esperando." Murmuro.

Bonnibel sonrió. "Bueno sí." Luego la miro con inseguridad. "Pero aun así siento mucho lo de Rob-" 

Marceline ya había pasado lamentándose dos años enteros por ello. No necesitaba que la persona de la que se había enamorado se sintiera culpable por algo que nada ni nadie podía evitar. Así lo había querido el destino.

"Shhh solo bésame" Demando contra sus labios.

Bonnibel Bubblegum jamás obedecería a nadie más que a ella misma y ahora a Marceline. Desde el primer día había hecho cosas sin rechistar. No tenía razón para parar ahora.

Ambas se separaron respirando agitadamente, la gentileza con la que sus labios se habían estado rozando había hecho que ambas se quedaran sin oxígeno por no querer soltar la suavidad y dulzura que estaban experimentando.

Ambas decidieron sentarse a charlar nuevamente, como tenían acostumbrado. Marceline empezó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás de la barra de peces, cuando Bonnibel la halo hacia ella.

Marceline la miro divertida. Y luego suspiro en contentamiento, como si algo pesado que había estado sosteniendo le fuera quitado.

Sentía la calidez de la mano de Bonnibel llenarla. 

Fueron cerca de la pecera de los Axolotl y se sentaron en el suelo, una al lado de la otra.

Marceline miro con cariño a Goliat. 

"Sabes Gumball, en sus últimos momentos me hizo prometer una cosa." Bonnibel sintió el impulso de correr. Vio su mano entrelazada con la muñeca de Marceline. Luego se perdió en los orbes esmeraldas.

"Le prometí volver a amar a alguien." Murmuro mientras se acercaba para rozar sus labios nuevamente. "Siempre tuve esa sensación de sentirme culpable si me llegaba a enamorar de alguien más, por eso evite todo pero ya no es así." Los rozo suavemente. "No logre quitarte los ojos de encima." La beso de lleno en los labios.

Bonnibel se separó levemente de Marceline para mirar al Axolotl a los ojos. Parecía entablar una conversación mental con aquel animalito.

Marceline la miro con una sonrisa canina. Sabía lo que Bonnibel estaba tratando de hacer. Recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio Bonnibel sintió como Marceline estaba empezando a quedarse dormida sobre ella.

"Hey Marcy…" 

"Umm..."

"Que haces durante el día, jamás te he visto." Murmura acercándose a su cabello, enterrando su rostro en aquel mar negro en el proceso.

Sintió a Marceline resoplar. "Duermo. Es muy cansado para mi este trabajo." Murmuro.

"Creo que es momento de un cambio entonces." 

Ante esto Marceline abrió los ojos y la miro con curiosidad. 

"Vendré a ayudarte los fines de semana."

Marceline bufo. "Que decepción."

Bonnibel la miro indignada. "Oye ¿qué esperabas?"

"No sé, que me pidieras casarnos, vivir juntas, y tener una vida compartida para siempre." Susurro de forma juguetona.

Bonnibel se puso completamente roja. "Bueno uh- Si también… quiero decir-"

Luego sintió los labios de Marceline silenciarla. Y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en un:

 "Ese es el plan."


End file.
